My Mistake
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [COMPLETED. WA3. Sort of AU. JV.] What if, even after Humphrey's Peak, Jet had left? If after many years, how would he face Virginia and the others again?
1. No Other Choice

author's notes : Hey.... hehe! Came up with this onw while I was eating my favorite food! LoL! Hehehe! Anyway, how are you guys? Thanks for reviewing my other fics!! Hopefully, you'll like this one too. I know my fics are not nice, and there are many more better author's out there, but I still hope that you enjoy this. Hehe! Anyway, I'll stop my blabbering so that we can get on with the story! =) Read, review and ENJOY! (Enjoying is the most important part.)

Disclaimer : Wild Arms 3 does not belong to me! Although I do wish I owned Jet or Virginia... but sadly, I don't.

This will ficcy will only have about 3 chappies... it's supposed to be a one-shot, but its too long for a that. =) This is a sorta Alternate Universe ficcy! =)

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

My Mistake 

chapter 01

by aya_yahiko

__

I had left her...

2 years ago.

**__**

~~~~~

Flashback... 

It was raining that night.

"Jet?" A voice screamed, its tone obviously worried. "Where are you?"

There came no reply.

"He left." Another voice said, sadness filling it. "Me and Clive found this."

As he spoke, he raised an envelope with a heart sealing it. It looked familiar to her, it was like the envelope HE had torn up when they were heading for Humphrey's Peak.

"So he was trying to leave then..." The young female muttered, tears stinging her eyes. She tried to hold it, she did not want her other comrades to know what she felt for the lost person. 

But... 

...they already seemed to know.

"We're sorry..." Her green-haired comrade said, as handing her the letter. "He was our teamate too, so we feel what you feel."

Despite her sadness, the girl smiled. "I know." She said, as looking up at him. Her tears cascaded down her cheeks, and they were falling down on the paper envelope on her hands. "We better open it, before the rain hits it too much and it'll get soggy and we won't be able to read it anymore." 

Seeing her point, her comrades nodded. Although they knew that it wouldn't be the rain that would make the letter unreadable. It would be her tears.

As they went into the inn, a lone figure stood in the shadows, watching them. The sillouhette then turned away, leaving his friends with the letter he had written.

End Flashback...

~~~~~

__

I guess...

I wasn't thinking right back then. 

Right now, I regret what I did. I regret that I left.

Our world, our home, Filgaia, is now green, but the prophets rule it. The Yggdrasil incident happened, and no one was able to stop it. That's one of the regrets I have. According to Werner, if I had been there, everything wouldn't have been like this. Yggdrasil could have been stopped with my power. 

You know what, until now, I don't understand my power. I think it's stupid that I have any powers, I'm just a worthless Drifter who can't do anything right. 

Stupid Airget-lahm B/V2...

I can't be equipped with anything but it. And no one can be equipped with it except me.

She tried to try firing with it once...

But it wouldn't respond to her.

Likewise, her ARM would not respond to me.

Darn it... everything is my fault! I had changed over the years, goodbye old 'too mean' me. Welcome new 'kind-of-nice' me. I know its sounds stupid, but hey, I changed.

And its all because of her. 

Whenever I help people, I remember her. The way she would talk, smile, laugh... Just about everything.

I know I sound like a crappy romanticist but I guess... I don't care anymore.

To tell you the truth, the only thing that hasn't changed about me is I hate the past. I hate stupid memories. To me, they're still not important. They never were, they'll never be.

If I said that to her, she'd probably scold me again.

Hmmm... I wonder what that big idiot and Clive is up to now? Maybe I should pay them a little visit. Show my face, maybe? Nah, they'd probably shoot me at first sight.

Where the heck am I now anyway? Stupid map...

****

.....

Sheesh, I'm at Southfarm. What a perfect place to be. I need an inn, and the nearest town is only...

Boot Hill.

Of all the IDIOTIC things to happen! No. I will not go there! NEVER! I am not showing my face there!!! She'd kill me at first sight! Probably shoot me in the head or somethin'. 

Yeah, I guess... she's THAT mad at me.

Well, I left, for crying out loud! If I hadn't left, Filgaia, the home I used to hate, wouldn't have been like this. And my teamates, they wouldn't be mad at me. And her... 

She'd probably be happy with her father now.

So...

It's all my fault!!!

Sheesh, I'm in self-denial again!!!

****

.....

What the - - - ? Wait a minute...

****

.....

Huh? It's raining??

****

.....

I'm soaked, and yes, it's raining.

I guess I have no choice. I have to go...

To Boot Hill.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : Heya! LoL! I just put up a ficcie and here I go with a another one. This one is real corney, I know. I just thought of it one night, while my aunt was playing the SIMS. LoL. The next chapter is up quite immediately, maybe later or tomorrow or the day after that. LoL. This fic is gonna be quite short, so I'm really really sorry! I dunno if you'll like it! I hope you do, though. Please read and review!

**__**

Hi to everyone! Kyoy, Yuko2, sm16 and star of david! 


	2. Meeting Him

****

author's notes : Next chappie! I know this fic isn't that nice, and you'll probably flame it, so then, do what you must. =) I'll accept any of your opinions, and thanks so much to all those who review my fics. All of you have given me the inspiration to write more. Thank you!!!! =))

****

DISCLAIMER : Wild Arms 3 does not belong to me. Period. =)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

chapter 02

by aya_yahiko/Terra

I read the letter once again.

The letter... that had changed everything.

...2 years ago.

**__**

~~~~~

Flashback...

"What does it say?" Her teamate asked, as waiting for her to break the seal. 

When she did, they found out that there were 2 letters inside. One for the 3 of them, and one only for her.

"I suggest you read it." Her olive haired friend said, as fixing his glasses. "If it woul be ok for you, please read the one addressed to the 3 of us out loud." He stopped and then continued, "We respect your privacy and you can read yours alone."

She nodded and smiled. She then unfolded the parchment and dictated it out loud.

****

Virginia, Gallows and Clive,

So, when you're reading this, my guess is I'm probably not there anymore. I hate crappy good byes, but I guess the least I could do to you is say that I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore, I guess I'm scared and I don't want to find out about my past. 'Cause I know if I go with you guys, I'll eventually find out the truth about myself. I have some hints, and so I think my past isn't a very nice one.

I hate to say this, but it's been fun, and I THINK I'll miss you guys.

Anyway, I guess I'm saying both good-bye and thank you in this letter. So,...

Thanks... and bye.

-Jet

**__**

****

The 2 immidiately silenced as their leader read the letter. It was only after a few minutes when Virginia suddenly spoke up.

"He's really gone." She said plainly, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at the letter again, read it silently, then faced her teamates. "I'm going to sleep." She stated, trying to put a smile on her face. 

Clive and Gallows could only nod at her as they watched her enter her room.

"We have to find him." The Baskar Tribesman stated, as entering their room as well. "Why did he do this?"

His companion just replied with a sigh. "I don't know...."

"She looked so sad..." 

"I know." 

The two then just sat on their beds and sighed, each absorbed with their own thoughts on how to cheer their leader up.

End Flashback...

~~~~~

I wonder... what happened then.

Why did he leave?

Did I do something wrong? 

If he had stayed, he would've found out about his past. But I guess... that's the reason why he left. 

Because he didn't want to find out.

****

.....

I... really don't know what to feel now. I lost daddy, and then Jet... why do people important to me fade away?

Wait... 

Did I just think that Jet was important to me...? 

**.....**

...I guess he is. Hehe, there would be no use denying it anyway.

Hmmmm... I wonder, if he would come back, what would I say to him? I really don't know what my heart wants me to do. Half of me wants to scold him, while the other half wants to jump for joy. That is, if ever he comes back.

I guess... that's never gonna happen.

Never.

Because he doesn't care.

**.....**

Right?

**.....**

He doesn't care.

**.....**

I opened the letter he had given me once again. I don't know why, but I bring this letter everywhere. Wherever I am, this letter is with me. This is the last piece of memory that Jet had given me. Maybe that's why its so important.

...Because it's a memory.

Hehe, he probably wouldn't like it if I said that.

Hmmm... I wonder what Gallows and Clive are up to now? I hope they're safe, and living happily with their loved ones.

Loved ones....

Family...

**.....**

The only family I have left is my uncle and aunt. Father and mother are gone....

I miss them so much...

****

.....

.....

**.....**

...I'm crying again.

I always end up crying when I think of Jet, then of my parents. It's a chain reaction that makes me remember all the good times and bad times I've had with both of them.

Sigh....

Daddy, Jet,....

If you had been there with me, I know Filgaia wouldn't have turned out like this...

But even so,.... 

I'm sorry for failing you.

.....

I'm really sorry.

I hope both of you forgive me.

****

.....

.....

Huh...?

It's raining...

Better get in the house! 

****

.....

.....

.....

Ah, in the house and in my room at last! Luckily it rained, no one won't notice my tears....

Come to think of it, it was raining that night...

I clutched the letter again. I looked at it, I wanted to read it. But reading it again would only make me remember him. I don't want to remember him as someone who left. I want to remember him as someone who became my friend.

I smiled as I stared at the rain outside my window. I know Jet was out there, somewhere, in an inn probably right now, snoozing off like he always does when it rains.

I smirked as I remembered the day he wouldn't get up because it was raining. He hated rain. He really did. 

Hehe.

**.....**

**.....**

Yes, at least, I'm finally having happy memories about him. I guess I can rest now.

****

.....

.....

Huh? Wait...! Who's that?

Someone just enetered the gates of Boot Hill, he's all wet, and he's...

in a cloak?!

****

.....

What the - - -?

He's bleeding!

****

.....

.....

.....

I'm at the man's side now. He's still concious, though he has a big gash on his shoulder. 

I asked him if he was alright, and according to him, he was ok. I immediately took him to my house, since the innkeeper was out and so the inn was closed.

I let him sit on a chair, and saw him put down his ARM on the table.

I stared at his ARM, it looked very familiar.

**.....**

****

.....

...Very familiar.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : Yes, I know. This chappie sucked! WAH! I'm not a good writer, so please bear with me! I still hope you liked

it though! Hehehe! You can tell me to tear it down or something. Its all up to you!!! =)

**__**

Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2, sm16, kazuki, and star of david! Hehehe!

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!! 


	3. To Be With You

****

author's notes : Hi again everyone! Hehehe! Thanks for the reviews! I really really don't know how to repay you for reviewing. I really hope that my writing of fics is enough. Hehe! Anyway, thanks for everything, everyone! Hehe! Hope yo enjoy this next chappie! Okie, bye! =)

****

DISCLAIMER : Once again, I proclaim that Wild ARMs 3 is not mine. Though I'd really really wish that I owned Jet or Virginia, sadly, I don't. **_*sniff*_**

I really really really really really (10000000000000000000x) like Jet Enduro. And I'm not kidding. =) 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

010402

_I don't know how I survived._

All I know is that the moment I entered Boot Hill, someone helped me. 

**...**

...

My shoulder is bleeding,.... 

Heh, It's been a long time ever since I've felt physical pain. 

**...**

Hmmm... The person who helped me is asking me if I'm alright. Sheesh, isn't it obvious?? I'm not alright, darn it!

But I told her I'm alright anyway. Oh well. 

This girl... she seems so familiar. I haven't looked up to her yet, I guess I'm too overwhelmed by the pain. Better see her now, so I can thank her, then get outta here...

****

...

...

...

No way.

This is NOT happening.

This girl, this kind girl who carried me to her house is.... 

Virginia Maxwell.

That cannot be! I'm NOT in Boot Hill, right? I'm not! No!!! I can't be!

**...**

Ok, so I am in Boot Hill.

Lucky I'm in a cloak, she hasn't recognized me,... yet.

Oh man, this is gonna be a long day.

_____________

"Are you alright?" A young girl said to a man who was in front of her. It seemed to be stupid to ask such a question, since the man was bleeding, it was obvious he was not alright.

"I'm fine." The man said in a stubborn tone, as clutching his head. "Thanks for bringing me here." He added, as putting down his ARM. 

The young woman smiled as she heard the stranger's response. Though she knew he was badly hurt, at least he was still concious and still in the right mind. "I'll get some bandages and medicine." The girl said, as retreating. She then looked back and said, "Just wait - - -"

Her voice got cut off as she saw his ARM, which was on the table.

Virginia's eyes widened as she saw the familiar gun structure. All though there was some bandages to hide the true face of the gun, the body and the shape of the gun gave it all away. She was sure what that gun was. And she knew only one person had it.

"Uh... What's the name of that ARM?" Virginia asked, as nearing her unexpected visitor. She saw him look up at her and was about to give the answer, but it seemed that the man changed his mind as he saw her face.

"T-the gun?" The man stuttered, as staring at Virginia. Though she could not see his eyes because of his cloak, she knew that those orbs of his were directed on her. "I-it's called t-the.... uh.... actually, it doesn't have a proper name."

The female Drifter looked at him disbelievingly. He was like Jet, he didn't have a knack for lying. She could always tell whether he was telling the truth or not. "Are you sure?" She said, as grabbing the first-aid kit and sitting beside the man.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The man replied, in a persistent tone.

Deciding to play along with it, Virginia decided not to ask any more questions. She then put some medicine on the man's bleeding shoulder.

"So, you live alone?" The man said, as looking at the young girl who was healing him.

Virginia smiled and shook her head. "Nah, my Aunt and Uncle are just out for the week. They went to Claiborne."

"Oh." 

"Hehe! Hey, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Virginia Maxwell!" 

Oh dear. The 'introduce yourself' part. He always hated saying his name to others, but I guess you could say that this was a WAY more complicated situation. If he said his name, he'd blow his cover!

"Uhh- -" The man seemed to be lost with his words. "I'm Adam." 

Virginia's eyes widened as she heard the name. "Adam?" She repeated, as putting a bandage over his shoulder. "Adam.... what's your last name?"

The stranger seemed to be struggling for a satisfying answer. "Uh, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep that to myself." He finally replied, his answer seemingly satisfying her.

Though her eyes were curious, the young girl just nodded. "Nice to meet you, Adam!" Virginia said in her usual cheerful tone, as finally finishing Adam's bandage. 

Adam smiled and looked up to her, the hood of his cloak still not revealing his face. "Thank you." He said, as moving his arm a bit. "It feels better."

Virginia smiled as she heard his words. "Are you ok, then?"

"I guess so."

"That's good." 

It was really very odd, because the way they conversed, it was as if they had known each other for the longest time. They spoke cooly to each other, neither one shy, neither one scared to ask a question. 

"How old are you, Adam?" Virginia stated, as getting a glass and pouring some water in it.

The young man thanked Virginia for the drink before he replied. "21... I think. I lost count."

The female traveler nodded as she got her drink at sat down beside Adam. "Oh, you're older than me." She said, as sipping from her drink. 

Adam smiled behind his hood as replying. "Seems like it." He said, as handing his glass to Virginia. "Thanks again." He stated, as the young lady took his glass and placed it pn the sink.

"So,..." Virginia started, as returning to her seat. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked, as looking at Adam. "If you're staying here at Boot Hill, the innkeeper's out, so the inn's definitely not open. But unless you have any relatives..."

The young man shook his head immediately. "No, I don't have any relatives here."

"You don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Nope."

Virginia smiled she heard his reply. "You can stay in my house, then!" She said, in her usual cheery tone.

"Here?" He replied, as looking up at her, his hood revealing just a little of his hair. He immediately pulled it upward before he continued. "But what about your uncle and aunt?" 

The girl smiled and shook her head. "It would be ok with them. And besides, you're wounded."

Adam looked at his shoulder and sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"Does that mean you'll be staying?"

"If it's ok with you."

Virginia cheered and smiled. "Yay!" She said, as leading Adam to his room.

_______________ 

__

I had thought about it at first, of course.

But why the hay did I still agree?!

I know that staying here will risk everything.

But why did I say yes?

Man,.... I'm really not myself! 

****

...

...

I finally see her again, after 2 years...

2 long years.

But even so, I'm supposed to be avoiding her! I'm supposed to be avoiding them!

Darn it, what is happening to you, Jet?!

****

...

...

This... is risking everything. 

…And I know it.

I have a very bad feeling that I'm gonna regret this.

But still, why did I do it?

Is it because,... I want to be with her?

****

...

No. That cannot be the cause. That's not the reason! 

****

...

****

...

Right?

****

...

...

Oh, nevermind. I'll be in self-denial again, and I won't get anywhere. I accepted her invitation and that's that. Once my wound's healed, I'm getting outta here.

****

...

**...**

But this time, I'll say good bye first.

I don't want her to be in pain again.

The way she looked at me,... when she saw my (Airget-lahm) Argetlahm B/V2...

It was a look I didn't think that I'd see on her face if ever I came back.

It was a look of pure hope and joy... 

**...**

...and I thought she was supposed to be mad at me.

Heh.

But still,...

I'd better not stay here long.

She might find out...

...who I really am.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! So this chappie isn't nice. I know. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I still hope you liked it though! Hehe! I really have a fun time writing in Jet's perspective. I really really really really (1000000000x) like Jet, and I think he and Virginia make a VERY cute couple. Hehe! Anyway, thanks for reviewing my fics! To all of you there, thanks so much. And I'm really sorry, 'cause I know I said that this was the last chappie, but it isn't. So I'm really really terribly sorry. I hope you guys aren't mad.... 

****

Li_Kayun : Of course its ok w/ me! I'd be really happy if you did that! Thanks for asking persmission first, too! =) 

****

Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2, sm16, star of David, and everyone! Hi!!!! =))


	4. Signs and Hints

****

author's notes : I'm in a ROLL! YEEHA! LoL! I have so much energy to write fics these days... aaaaaaaah.... I'm gonna finish my Rurouni Kenshin fic! Yay! Yay! Hehe! Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed the previous chapters. I really like it when I write in Jet's perspective, its so fun to try and write what he's thinking! LoL! Oh yeah, hehe! JET'S EYES ARE PURPLE! That just made me flip when I realized that! I was jumping around the house like an idiot after I watched the starting show again! His eyes are soooooooooo nice............. LoL. Hehe! Anyway, here's the fic! Hope you enjoy!

****

DISCLAIMER : Sadly, I do not own Wild ARMs 3, nor Jet Enduro and Virginia Maxwell. They're both cool, but I don't own them.

****

To Li Kayun : Thanks for the advice, I'll try to do that! =) Oh yeah, hehe, it would be fine if you make a fic based on mine. No problem w/ me!!

****

FFlovingPannyChan : Thanks for your cheery reviews! They made me smile a lot. Thanks! =)

****

NOTE : Ok, so, I am jumping around like and idiot again because I soooooooooo love Jet's eyes. LoL. They're really purple! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah..........................

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My mistake

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

010603

I don't know what came over me.

I don't know why I asked what the name of his gun was.

I guess it was... hope?

Hope? Hah. Nah, that can't be.

What would I be hoping for?

**...**

I guess... I would... be hoping for him to return.

Jet...

Adam...

They seem so alike.

The way they talk, stutter when they're embarrased...

They have a lot of similarities.

Heh, they even both DON'T have a knack for lying.

I wonder...

Is Adam,...

Nah, that's not possible.

Jet's too stubborn to be Adam.

...Right?

But come to think of it,... Adam's pretty stubborn as well. And he still doesn't want me to see his face.

****

...

But it's still not possible.

Right?

He can't be.

Adam... 

He cannot be Jet.

___________________

"Here's your room!" Virginia said to her friend as showing him in. "There are 3 beds here, choose whichever bed you want."

The young man smiled, though she could not see it because of his hood. "Thank you." He said, as slightly entering the cool room. 

The young lady smiled at him as she replied. "No problem! I'll be in my room, 'kay? Call me when you need me!"

She saw Adam nod as she entered her room, which was across his. She closed the door softly before plopping down on her bed. 

"I don't know why, but I keep on remembering Jet when I speak to him,..." The young Drifter thought, as staring at her ceiling. "They seem so alike..." 

As she was thinking of her two friends, she then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no! I've got to prepare dinner!"

~~~~~~~~~

"She hasn't changed that much..." Adam thought as he seated on the bed he had chosen. 

He looked around the guest room. It was kinda like the whole house, biege/peach in color. "I wonder what her room looks like..." He thought out loud, as lying down his head on the soft pillow.

Honestly, it was the first time he had ever been in this house. 

__

'Maybe... if I hadn't left I - - -' 

His thoughts got cut off as the door suddenly opened slowly, with a certain brown haired girl peeping in.

"Ah, eh... hehe." She started, as a soft blush tinged to her cheeks. "I've prepared dinner! You can come down anytime you want."

Adam stood up from the bed and nodded. His cloak was still on, and it seemed to Virginia that he wouldn't be taking it off anytime soon. The young girl was supposed to already exit the room, when suddenly her companion's voice stopped her.

"Hey," The young Drifter said, as staring at his feet. "Can I ask you something?" 

Virginia entered the room once again, smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Adam seemed to be thinking of what he was going to say. _'I wanna ask her about Jet... me.' _He thought, as still facing his hooded head to the floor. _'But how will I do that without getting noticed? And why do I wanna know?! Man, my mind is farfetched today.' _

"Hey, is something wrong?" The young girl asked, breaking him off from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

The traveler nodded. "I'm ok." He said, as standing up and approaching her. "I forgot what I was gonna ask you. I'll tell you if I remember over dinner."

Virginia smiled. "That's ok." She said, as leading Adam to the dining room. 

Adam smiled broadly as he followed behind her. _'I guess I'll have to ask her sooner or later.' _He thought, as staring at the young woman in front of him. 

__

'But for now... I'll enjoy my time with her.'

_____________________

I wonder what he was going to ask me?

Hmmm...... 

He look so preoccupied when I entered his room.

I wonder what he was thinking?

**...**

Really, I remember Jet when I see him. I don't know why, but they seem to be connected somehow.

****

...

...

...

This is out of the topic, but, ...I hope the dinner I cooked tastes good. 

I really didn't have any formal cooking lessons, so it was my mother who was able to teach me a little before she died, while my aunt taught me how to make regular everyday meals. Special meals were taught to me by Mrs. Winslet. =)

Aaaah... I'm nervous! I wonder why? 

Maybe because I'm afraid that my cooking tastes bad, and Adam won't like it. 

****

...

Yeah, I think that's the reason.

Sigh, between the four of us, (Me, Jet, Clive and Gallows) the best in cooking was Jet. Whenever we camped out somewhere, I would always suggest him to cook. I loved his soup! He would only agree sometimes though... oh well. You know his attitude.

There was a time I asked him where he had learned to cook, and he said my father taught him. Hehe, now that's a thing that's really IMPOSSIBLE! My father didn't even know how to cut raddishes, or even open a can! Hehe! Let alone would he know how to cook!

Heh, those were one of the times where in I knew that Jet was lying. I could always see it in his eyes, or in his facial expression. When he lied, he would usually turn away or stutter. And then he would blush, just like when he gets embarrased.

He would really look funny when he did that.

**...**

...

...

Ok, so, I know, I know. I'm thinking about him again.

It's just that... Adam... he seems so much like Jet that he reminds me of him. 

...

Oh well... 

____________________

"Hey Virginia," Adam said through the silence of their eating. "Who cooked the food?"

Virginia scowled. "Who else?"

The young lad smirked behind his hood and tried to sound clueless. "The girl next door? Who? I can't seem to figure it out."

The female Drifter smiled sarcastically. "Oh, no. I actually went all the way to Mileux in Claiborne just to get some food." 

Adam laughed. "I knew it! No wonder the food tastes so good!" He said, as stuffing even more food and rice to his mouth. "This is my favorite meal! I wonder how Mileux knew?" 

Virginia pushed Adam playfully in the shoulder. "Oh, whatever! You know I can't get back and forth from Claiborne that fast!" She exclaimed, as laughing. "You're just teasing me 'cause you don't want to admit that I cook good!"

The young boy smiled. "Well, for someone who's only eaten Mushroom soup for 2 years, you can't blame me for saying that you cook good. You never know, I only said that because I was in desperate need for at least an EDIBLE meal."

"Oh, shut up, Adam." Virginia said, as smiling to herself and pushing him again. It was then that she realized it.

"Adam?" The female traveler said, as her hand shook with anxiety because of her realization. "Did you just say that this was your favorite meal?"

From behind his stuffed mouth, Adam managed to blurt out, "Yeah."

Virginia fiddled with her fork before she asked her second question. "And how many years have you eaten Mushroom Soup?" 

Adam stopped eating his food for awhile, looked at Virginia and said, (with his face full of rice) "Two."

The dual pistol holder's gaze dropped. _'2 years...'_ She thought, as plucking some of her food and slowly placing it in her mouth. _'This isn't making any sense. Jet loved this meal, Jet loved to cook Mushroom soup (because according to him it was the easiest), and Jet has been gone for 2 years.' _

Virginia looked at Adam with confused eyes. 'Why are they so alike? I don't understand...' 

The treasure-hunter, noticing his companion's sudden silence, decided to speak up. "Hey Virginia?" He said, as stopping his meal and wiping his mouth. "What's wrong?" 

The young lady shook her head without looking at him.

"Hey, are you pissed off because I said you don't cook good? Ok, ok. So I was lying. Cheer up. 'kay?" 

Virginia smiled meekly. _'I know you were lying.' _She thought, as playing with her food. _'You're a bad liar. Just like he was.' _

She was thinking about him again.

And it was all Adam's fault.

_'No, no, NO!' _The young lady's thoughts screamed, as her eyes welled up with silent tears. _'I don't want to remember Jet now! I don't want to cry!' _

Adam noticed Virginia's silence, and his eyes shone with worry as she saw silent crystalline water drops fall from her eyes to her dress. "Hey, Virginia, what's wrong? What's happening? Are you alright?!"

Virginia looked up to him, and he saw that her eyes were indeed welled up with tears. "Adam.... I- I- -" She stuttered, as her fork dropped to the plate and clattered. 

The young male Drifter sat in front of her with anticipating eyes. He was ready to listen to whatever she was gonna say.

But suddenly, instead of saying something, the young girl stood up and immediately bolted through the door.

Adam was dazed about what had happened. "Virginia!!" He exclaimed, as following her suit. "What's wrong with her?" He thought out loud, as heading for the one place he knew she would go to.

The cemetary. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : I think this is the longest chappy so far! Weeeee! One or 2 more chappies and I'll be through! Weee! Hehe! Okie, me so sorry if this is quite a cliffhanger. Is this a cliffhanger? ...Oh well. Hehe! Anyway, sorry! I apologize if you think it's corney and all. I know no one's perfect, so it's ok if you say that it sucks. 'Kay? =)

**__**

Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2, sm16, star of david, all the flowers, our gardener, our fertilizer, and of course, to all my friends back at home.

**__**

Hi to everyone who's been reviewing!! Thanks for all your support!!! =))

****

NOTE : Ok... Jet's eyes are wonderful, aren't they? *sigh* Aaaah, oh well! Hehe! Oh yeah! Lord of the Rings 2 was GREAT! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aragorn is so good! HE'S MY IDOL! LoL! Hehe! And so is Legolas! LoLoL! Hehe! Anyway, gotta go! Bye!!! =)


	5. You Don't Need to Tell Me

author's notes : Ok! LAST CHAPPIE! I think. Hehehe! I'm not entirely sure if I'll be makin' this the last chappie. I know this was supposed to be a short fic... but... Hehehe! Anyway, I don't know with you guys! If you want me to make a sequel, then no problem! Hehehe! LoL!! Anyway, on with the fic! Please read and review! ENJOY TOO! =)

Disclaimer : Ok. SO NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. PERIOD.

NOTE : Like I said before, I really like Jet Enduro. As in I REALLY LIKE HIM. And I'm not kidding. =)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

My Mistake 

Chapter 05

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

__

Where is she?!

She ran off, this is the only place she can go to,....

Man, I really don't understand women these days. What did I do to her to make her cry?

Well, so,... Ok, ok. As JET, I think I know what I did to make her cry.

But as ADAM,...

Sheesh, WHAT DID I DO?

Oh well. Better keep on looking for her, anyway.

**...**

I wonder...

Should I tell her?

Or should I let it all pass...? 

My wound is nearly healed, I can leave anytime. 

In fact, I can leave now...

**...**

...

NO.

I swore that I would say good bye if I left.

I...

I don't want her to be in pain anymore.

I was in pain,...

Too much pain.

I wonder,... is she experiencing the same thing?

I hope not. 

I don't want her to feel this kind of pain. 

Jet's record may be smudged, so I guess I'll keep Adam's clear.

If I'm going to leave...

...I will say good bye.

________________________________________________________________________

"Virginia!" Adam bellowed to the darkness, as his eyes probed the area. 

There was no sign of the honey haired girl.

"Dammit." The treasure-hunter cursed inwardly, as clenching his fists. "Where could she be? This is the cemetary, but..."

He looked to his side as his words trailed off. There he saw who he was looking for. A young woman at about the age of 20 sat on the stone fence, her feet wavering up and about. Her chestnut hair glistened in the lamplight, and her tear-stinged eyes were like brown crystalline gems. 

"...Hey." The young boy said cooly, as taking a seat beside her. The word he said was all that he could think of at the moment, mainly because the astonishing sight he saw in the moonlight of the cemetary captivated him too much.

"Hey." The lady replied meekly, as watching her toes.

"I thought I'd find you here." The man said, as smiling behind his hood. He had never smiled so much in one day, this was the first time it had ever happened. He had been smiling since he got to her, and everyone knew that smiling wasn't his thing. In fact, being happy nor laughing wasn't his thing either.

Virginia smiled as she stopped and rested her swaying feet. She looked forward, into the tombstones and said, "Adam, I know this won't make much sense to you, but... I'm sorry." 

Adam smiled as he replied. "You're right. It doesn't make sense. What are you saying sorry for?"

The young girl tilted her head and faced the stars. "It's just that..." Her voice trailed off, and her feet swaggered a bit. "...The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" She said, unknowingly changing the subject.

"Yeah." The male Drifter said, as bending his neck in order to see the luminous sky. "I don't remember the stars shining this bright... ever since..."

Virginia cranked her head down and faced her ocean green orbs to him. "Ever since...?"

When the young man did not reply, Virginia sensed that he was thinking and should not be bothered. She just stared at him, her greenish eyes never leaving his hooded face. She smiled as he started swaying his feet, making sure that his swinging was in parallel to hers. 

"You know what..." Adam started, as facing Virginia, their gazes meeting. "This is the first time I've ever seen a shooting star."

"A shooting star?" Virginia replied astonishly, as looking above. "Where?"

Her companion shrugged and laughed before replying. "You just missed it."

"I did?"

"Yup, you did."

"Awwww...." Virginia replied childishly, as looking back down to Adam. As she stared at him, she noticed that his eyes were a bright shade of purple, shining happily even though his entire demeanor was behind a cloak.

_'I've never seen purple eyes... this happy before...' _The young lady thought, as smiling as well. She was about to say something to Adam, when surprisingly, the young man moved closer to her, in order to call her, but made their shoulders comfortably push against each other's. 

"Virginia! Look! Another one!" The male traveler said, as pointing his finger to the sky.

Virginia's head snapped to look at the heavens above. There she saw a little shooting star, making its way through the dark sky. She smiled happily, and her mouth hanged in awe and joy for the sight that she had just seen. 

"It's pretty, don't you think?" 

The young girl looked down to her friend and smiled. "Yes, I know. I haven't seen a shooting star yet... This is the first time… ever…"

Her words trailed off sadly, and the elated look on her face was replace by a dark one. "Adam...?" She called out, as this time, staring at the blue moon. "Have you ever lost anyone before?"

Adam looked at her then pulled his hood down tighter. He seemed to know where this conversation would get to. "I guess you could say that." He replied, as staring at his jingling feet. 

"Oh. It's just that..." Her voice trailed off yet again. "Adam, I'm sorry."

The young male Drifter chuckled. "How many times in one night are you going to say sorry? What are you saying sorry for, anyway? It's not like you did anything wrong."

Virginia shook her head softly before replying. "I did. I can't believe I thought that... and blamed you..."

Adam stared at her, her voice was becoming a daunt whisper. "Thought what? Blamed me for what?" He said, his voice anticipating something.

"I thought that you were... a friend of mine. Someone who was lost... 2 years ago..."

The male Drifter stared at awe as he heard her speak those words. "Really...? Who?"

The female traveler did not seem to hear him. "I can't believe that I actually blamed you for letting me think of him..."

When she said those words, all the pieces of the puzzle were put together. Jet finally understood what she meant. He stared at her as the salt water drops from her eyes cascaded down to her cheeks. He finally understood it, now. He finally knew why she was so distant, so curious, so hopeful. He knew now the reason. 

It was because he had been too obvious.

"I'm really sorry, 'kay?" The young girl said solemnly, as staring at her shoes. 

"Its ok." Adam replied, as looking at his shoes as well. He then saw his friend bend her knees and lower her face into the crook of her arms. "What's wrong?" He said suddenly, as haltering his feet. "Is this about your friend again?"

Virginia looked up and smiled guiltily. "Well, yeah. I can't stop thinking about him..." She paused, flushed, then grinned. "Oh I'm so sorry, Adam..."

Adam smirked. "Its ok. Tell me about him. Enlighten me."

The young girl looked at him astonishly, before joyfully replying. She was glad to talk about Jet. "Well, he wasn't the nicest of people, I can assure you that." She started, as giggling. "He rarely talked, and he hated being with anyone. He hated rain, too." She smirked at the memory. "It was always fun to disturb him in his sleep when it was raining. He wouldn't want to get up, and he would mumble curses to the pillow." 

Jet chuckled as she talked about his former self. "Sounds like an interesting person."

Virginia laughed. "I guess you could say that." She stated, her voice cheery. "Among the four of us, he was the most fun person to talk to. We would always fight, though."

"Why?"

"Because he hated memories. At first, I didn't know why he did. I thought he was just some money-thinking boy that crossed our path. I didn't know that... there was something more to him." Her voice became as faint as a whisper.

Adam wanted to hear this. "Something... more?"

Her face elated as he repeated her words. "Yeah..." She said, as smiling broadly. "We argued a lot 'cause he hated memories, and I thought memories were precious. I thought that it was impossible for anyone not to be happy with their memories, 'cause I know each person has at least a moment that has made them smile. But he proved me wrong."

"How?"

"He… He didn't have any memories in the first place." 

Adam sighed as he recalled the day he blurted that out. "Oh..." He said, unknowing how to react to the situation. It was odd, she telling him about him in his past.

"I never understood him until then," She continued, as hugging her knees tighter. "There was this time too, in the Leyline Observatory,... he actually had flashbacks." She giggled again, as if remembering a fond thought. "Heh, there was this time there where I thought he was my brother. I kept blabbering and didn't listen to him when he tried to explain... No wonder he calls me a loudmouth."

The male treasure-hunter smiled inside. "I don't think he meant that."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"There was a time he tried to leave... but I guess he changed his mind... that time. He forgot to hide the letter that he wrote." Her face was bright as she spoke. "I ended up finding the letter during the morning... and we had a fight again. He tore up the letter in pieces! I was so mad..." Her voice was so full emotion, as if acting out the memory. "But I remember that day, I held his hand and told him that he wasn't alone anymore. I told him that he would never be alone again. I don't know if he understood, though..."

Adam smiled as he responded. "I think he understood." 

Tears started to moist in her eyes. "...Why did he leave, then?" She reasoned out, her voice becoming a muffled sob. "Why did he go...?" 

"I think he had his reasons." Adam said, as hopping off the fence and facing Virginia. "And I think he regretted leaving you."

Virginia's eyes widened as her friend spoke these words. "How do you know? Have you met him -- no, -- or even just seem him before? If you have, please tell me!" Her tone was anxious and anticipating. But then it faltered. "Oh, you probably haven't,..." She realized, as letting her tears flow down her cheeks. "I even haven't told you his name."

The young man smiled as clutching the sides of his hood. "You don't need to tell me," He assured her, as ruffling sounds of cloth could be heard, as if his hood had fell onto his back. 

He knew he was already suppose to say good-bye, but...

"I already know." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : Ok, ok! So I know this isn't the last chappie, but please bear with me! Also, I know that this chapter sucks, so I'm really really sorry. 'Kay? Hope you guys forgive me. Aaaaaaaaaaah! I hope you guys still like my story. I know I'm kinda beating around the bush,... but please do bear with me. 'Kay? THANKIES!!! Sorry too if Jet is OOC. Like he said in chappie 01, he's changed, so... Hehehe.=)

****

Hi to Kyoy! Yuko2! sm16! Star of David! All the flowers, our gardener, and of course, our very dear fertilizer.

Thanks so much to those who have been reviewing!!!! 

****

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE : Please give me suggestions for the ending... but only if you want to. Thank you so much! =)

****

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE no. 2 : I can drown myself in Jet's eyes...


	6. Revealed

****

author's notes : Mwhahahaha! Last chappie, finally! Hehehe! I am finally nearly THROUGH! YES!!! Hehehe! I've been concentrating on 'My Mistake' most of these days, and now... My work has finally paid off! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ok... hehehe! So, anyway, thanks so much to all those who have been reviewing! I couldn't have done it without you! Thankies! Thanks too to those who have submitted suggestions for an ending. I won't spoil the ending so... I guess I should get on with the fic! Ok! ENJOY! Please review, too!  
  
**Disclaimer : **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING..... ***sniff***  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**My Mistake**  
Chapter 06  
by aya_yahiko/terrandagger  
  
  
Virginia tilted her head slowly in order to see the finally revealed face of her friend. At once, her moist glistened eyes widened in shock.   
  
  
"J-Jet...?!" She stuttered, her words faltering.  
  
  
"Well, that is my name, isn't it?" The lost Drifter replied sarcastically yet jokingly as shrugging his shoulders. "Umm... Virginia... I..."   
  
  
The young girl didn't even let him finish. At once, she flew into his arms, smiling as tears flowed down from her eyes and on to his chest. Jet could do nothing more than accept her embrace, truly smiling as he did so.   
  
  
"You really came back." Virginia said, as loosening her embrace. She looked up to him and smiled. "I knew that you would."   
  
  
Jet blushed uncontrollably as he saw the young girl look at him like that. "Well,... I had nothing better to do." He said, changing back to his usual emotionless tone.  
  
  
The female Drifter giggled as she heard him speak like that. "Now, there's the Jet I remember." She said, as ruffling his grey hair. "I was surprised when you spoke the way you did when you were... 'Adam'. It wasn't like you."  
  
  
"You mean... you knew it was me?"  
  
  
Virginia grinned. "Kinda." She paused. "Ok, well, no, not really. It's just that you two had too many similarities."  
  
  
Jet rolled his eyes. "I knew I was too obvious."  
  
  
The young lady chuckled, and as she did, Jet noticed that her laugh was much more full of life now, rather than it was awhile ago, when he still hadn't revealed himself. "You're still the same old you," He said, as looking down to her emerald eyes. "... still a chatterbox."  
  
  
Virginia punched him lightly in the shoulder. Lightly, because she was still in his arms, after all. "For once, I thought you'd say something nice. But I guess not." She said, as noticing that they were still in a certain position. He seemed to notice it too, 'cause both of them were dark crimson red as they immediately let go.   
  
  
"Uh... I- I..." The young man stuttered, his cheeks emitting heat. He scratched and bent his head, as if not knowing what to say.  
  
  
The young woman grinned, but her cheeks were also burning. She looked at him with eyes full of light and brightness. "I'm... glad you came back, Jet." She said, as slowly tilting her head to face the night sky. "I never knew shooting stars were that effective."  
  
  
Jet cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He said, his voice confused and curious. Why the heck was she speaking about shooting stars now?  
  
  
Virginia smiled and giggled as she heard his reply. "The shooting star, it was effective." She pointed out, as looking back at him. "You make a wish when you see a shooting star, right?"   
  
  
The boy could only nod, his mind still shuffled about what she was saying. "Yeah... so what?" He said, as moving closer to her, and facing her also. He stared at her eyes, and he could see the elated sparkle that glowed from within them.  
  
  
The young lady's cheeks burned as she saw him look at her like that. She faced him completely, her head slightly facing upward. He was taller than her, after all. "Well, I think my wish was granted."   
  
  
Jet rolled his eyes, his attitude returning to what it was 2 years ago, just for the moment. "Whatever."   
  
  
Virginia pushed him slightly, while grinning ever so broadly. "Oh, just shut up, Jet." She said jokingly, her push bringing him down to the grass. He tumbled and brought her along with him, both of them lying in the soft green blanket of nature.   
  
  
"What was that for?!" The girl demanded, her voice angry yet full of laughter. His pull had taken her aback, she wasn't even expecting him to fall. Her back was flat on the ground, while he lay right beside her.  
  
  
"First things first,... I should be asking that." He replied, his back on the grass also. "You sure have some hidden strength."  
  
  
The young female Drifter giggled as her orbs saw the sky. "That's what you get for giving me a 'Whatever' reply." She paused and added teasingly, "And I thought you had changed."  
  
  
He rolled his eyes again. He turned to face her, as sitting up and getting into a cross legged position. "Well, I have changed. In more ways than you can think."   
  
  
She stood up as well, fixing herself as doing so. She then went behind him, kneeling down and letting her head linger just above his shoulder. "And you expect me to believe you?"  
  
  
Before he replied, Jet turned his head to face her. He flushed as he noticed that their faces were only inches apart. And so as he turned without grace, unknowingly, surprisingly, his lips met hers.  
  
  
Virginia's eyes widened as she felt something warm lock onto her own lips. She closed her eyes unconciously, and she could feel her knees weakening. Her cheeks were now a dark crimson red, and then suddenly, mostly due to her surprise (and weak knees, hehehe), she toppled over and fell into Jet's embrace.  
  
  
"Uh... I..." She was able to mutter to the person in front of her, as rising her head from his chest. Both of them were blushing, and neither knew what to say. Their eyes never left each other, though.   
  
  
"Virginia... I-I --" Jet abled to stuttered out, but was only cut off as the name he spoke was called out by another, and it seemed to be from the front door of the house.   
  
  
**Knock knock knock.**  
  
  
"Virginia? Are you home?" The voice of the young lady's aunt could be heard from quite afar. "We're home, dear! Please open up!"  
  
  
Both emerald and purple eyes turned to see the faint shadows of 2 people lingering just outside the Maxwell's door.   
  
  
"I guess your aunt and uncle came home early." The male Drifter said, as releasing her slowly. He watched her as she organized herself, although both of them were still as bright as an apple.   
  
  
"Yeah," Virginia replied, smiling meekly. She helped her companion stand up before both of them headed side by side towards the house. Their shoulders pushed against comfortably against each others once in awhile, and at one time, when they did, the young female drifter slipped her hands into her companion's, their fingers entwining as they did so.  
  
  
"I'm here!" The young lady shouted as she ran, her hand still with Jet's, towards her aunt and uncle. "I'm sorry, we were at the cemetary."   
  
  
Uncle Tesla smiled. "No problem, Virginia." He said, as looking at his niece. He then noticed that one of her hands were behind her, as if holding something. He scoped out what was at her back, only to be surprised at what he could see. "Jet?! My boy, is that you?"  
  
  
"Uh..." Jet started, as showing his face to Virginia's aunt and uncle. He was still red, obviously, and he was quite scared to show his face. After all, he had disappeared for quite some time.   
  
  
"It is you! Long time no see! Virginia, why didn't you tell us that your friend would come? Both of you, come in, come in," The browned-eyed girl's aunt said, as abruptly pushing them inside the house.  
  
  
Virginia smiled as she saw her relatives fuss over them. Although she was happy that her aunt and uncle were back, right now, she had just made other plans. She saw Jet nod at her, asking permission to head back to the guest room. She smiled and nodded back in return, before facing her aunt and uncle.   
  
  
"Ummm... Uncle Tesla? Aunt Marle?" The female Drifter called out, as they entered the living room. "I was thinking of going to Humphrey's Peak and Baskar... but... only if you will allow me."  
  
  
Uncle Tesla shook his head. "Dear, you know you don't have to ask our permission. You should've left days ago! You could've just left a note. You are a Drifter, after all. After resting your wings for so long, we wouldn't be surprised how you're itching to fly once again." He smiled and paused. "Jet will be with you, anyway, am I right?"  
  
  
Virginia blushed and nodded. "Yes, he will."  
  
  
"Then go."   
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
"Your welcome, dear."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Were going WHERE?!"  
  
  
"Humphrey's Peak and Baskar! I'm sure Clive and Gallows will be happy to see you!"  
  
  
"Happy to see me?! Them?! They'd probably shoot me at first sight!"  
  
  
"Oh come on! You know they won't do that!"  
  
  
This was the arguement that Jet and Virginia had as they headed for the train station. Virginia was smiling happily, her hand twirled around Jet's arm, obviously pulling him to come. Jet, on the other hand, was struggling to get free from her grasp.  
  
  
"Yeah right, they won't!" The male traveler replied sarcastically, as they entered the train station. "Clive probably wouldn't,… but Gallows?! Oh man,…"  
  
  
Virginia smiled at the clerk and got two tickets to East Highlands before replying to him. "Don't be such a party-pooper, Jet! It'll be a fun reunion!"   
  
  
Jet rolled his eyes as she pushed him into the train. "Fun, yeah right. You're not the one who's gonna get killed."  
  
  
The young girl laughed at her companion's statement. "Don't worry, they won't kill you!" She said, as pulling him into a train cabin. She then muttered in a very very soft voice, "Besides,... I won't let them... if they do... 2 years of searching..."  
  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing."  
  
  
"This is really great, I can't believe I let you drag me into this."  
  
  
"Yeah, I dragged you into this. As in LITERALLY."  
  
  
"I am really going to die,... and that's literal too."  
  
  
The only reply that the young maiden gave was a laugh, which was later followed along by his own.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes : Just two or one more chapter to go! Yes! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mwahahahaha! Up next, 'The Gallows and Clive chapter'! Those two deserve to be in this fic, don't ya think? Hehehe! =)  


****

Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2! Star of David and sm16 too! =)  
  


Sorry everyone if this fic isn't finished yet. Just tell me if it seems like I'm just prolongating it, and you wanna stop reading already. I feel like this fic is just beating around the bush, but I don't know if it is. Please tell me, 'kay? Thanks! And I know this fic is badly written, and none of you will probably review, so I'm really really sorry.   
  
**Jet is cool! And so is Jeyl, from FFlovingPannyChan's fic, The New Filgaia! You guys gotta read it! It's really good! =) AS IN YOU GOTTA READ IT!!! It's J/V,… AND IT'S COOOL!!!! **


	7. A Surprising Reunion

****

Author's Notes : Okay,... due my stupidity, I am banned from my beloved PC during weekdays! WAH! So that means I'll only be able to update during weekends! I'm so sorry! I promise that I'll put up a chappie at least once in 2 weeks! WAH! I feel so guilty... aaaaaaaah....... anyway, here we go! The 'Gallows and Clive' chapter! Mwahahaha! I was thinking of how to make them meet, and right now, I just thought of a sorta humorous meeting. I dunno if you'll think its funny, though... Hehehe, and thanks again to all those who have been suggesting some ideas to me. I luv ya all! *sniff* I'm so happy you guys liked my fic... thanks so much. Okay, I must not keep you! Lets get on with the fic! =)

****

DISCLAIMER : Again, I do not own anything. *sniff*

____________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake 

__

Chapter 07

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger 

"We'll be here for four days, you know." Virginia said quite cheerily as taking her seat across Jet. 

Jet looked out the window, then back at her again. "Train travel hasn't improved that much, then." He said, as smirking.

The young female Drifter raised an eyebrow. "Why, don't you use the train often?"

Once again, the male traveler smirked. "Nope."

"Then how did you get around?"

"I used Lombardia, of course."

Virginia's jaw dropped and she tackled Jet at an instant. "So Lombardia was with you, huh? No wonder he wouldn't respond to our calls! We've been using trains ever since! And I thought Lombardia had gotten sick of us or something! But noooo, he was with you!"

The young man chuckled as his companion tried to strangle him. "Well, it isn't my fault that he followed me!" He said behind his arms, which were now protecting his face from Virginia. He began to lock her arms, both of them laughing as they spoke through their playful fight.

"He followed you?" The girl replied, as trying to get her arms out of his grasp. Her back was pushed against the seat-cushion, making her position lying down. Jet was hafly on top of her, holding her arms so that she wouldn't get to attack him or anything. 

The young lad shrugged but smiled smugly. "Yeah. So don't blame me."

"He must've gotten fond of you or something. Do you talk to him at night?"

Jet looked down at Virginia and raised and eyebrow. "Talk to him at night? Why would I be doing that?" 

Virginia was about to reply, but suddenly, for the first time, she noticed in what postion they were. She was lying down on the chair, with Jet practically on top of her! His right hand was locking both her arms, while his left hand supported him to be a few inches above her. Heat went to her cheeks and she stuttered as she spoke. "W-well, y-you never know! Y-you do leave the inn at night somethimes..." 

"...How do you know?!" The treasure-hunter replied hastily, still not leaving their postion. 

The dual pistol holder flushed. "I hear you at night... before I go to sleep. I get worried,... sometimes I think you'll actually leave..." 

Her voice trailed off as she tore away her eyes from him. "And one night, you did leave."

Jet's purple orbs searched hers as she spoke. So much pain... fear... sadness... 

"I'm sorry." He said, as looking at her directly. "I shouldn't have been so selfish..."

As he said those words, he closed his eyes. He didn't notice that they were still in the same position as before, and so when he opened his eyes, it was only then when it became clear to him. He blushed beet red as he arranged himself, helping his companion as doing so.

Virginia smiled as she looked at Jet, whose cheeks were still filled with heat. She saw him look at her quite awkwardly, as if he was shy. Well, he was shy, at some occasions. She didn't know what made her do it, but she flew herself into his arms, enveloping him in an embrace. 

"You weren't selfish..." She said, her voice muffled. "Anyone would have done what you did if they were scared,... so stop blaming yourself!" 

Jet was surprised at all the words he heard. Even after he had left and done so much sins to her... she still begged him to think it wasn't his fault... when it was clearly his!

"Virginia..." He muttered, as looking down at her. He smiled and returned her embrace, and felt her relax and smile. "Thanks."

The young lady released her grip a bit and grinned knowingly at him. "No problem." She said, her smile growing even more when he ruffled her hair a bit. "Promise me one thing though... don't leave... without saying goodbye... please?"

The male Drifter nodded and smiled. "Okay." 

Silence passed them, and it only broke off when Virginia spoke up.

"Jet,... you're smiling."

"...I know."

______________________________________

A few hours had passed and both were sleeping. All was peaceful and quiet for the two until the train stopped at Midland, taking a few passengers in. 

...And that's when the noise began.

"Coming through! Coming through!" A voice boomed through the halls, its owner raising a bag and knocking on random cabin doors.

"Is there an available seat here, ma'am?" The man said, as looking at the occupants in the cabin. The rich woman inside the cabin shook her head, and gave him a disgusted look. He nodded and closed the door, as turning to his traveling mate. "Find any available seats?" 

"Thank you, sir." His companion had said to a smiling man in the cabin, before closing the door and replying to his 'partner'. "Nope." He said, downhearted. 

"Aww, man! Why..." He muttered and looked around, checking if they had checked all cabins. He then spotted one, the last train room that they hadn't been to yet. "Let's try there, Shane." 

The brown-haired boy nodded to him as they approached the door of the said cabin, unknowing of the surprise that would greet them.

**__**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. 

"Don't bang on the door too hard, brother." The boy named Shane had said, giving a reprimanding look to his sibling. "They might be sleeping or something."

His brother gave him an apologetic smile, and BANGED on the door more softly.

****

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Ok,... so it wasn't that softly.

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes, his brother was such a glug sometimes. 

"Hello?" His brother said to the closed door. "Anyone here?"

When there came no reply, a big grin showed on the man's face. "Shane, its our lucky day! Yeeha! We found a cabin!"

The young priest could only smile at their luck. "That's great, brother." He then started carrying his belongings, as his brother opened the door. 

"No people here,... ya... no people..." His brother had chanted, while entering the room. He was facing the other way, so apparantly he didn't notice the real occupants of the room. 

Shane, on the other hand, was facing front and did see the other people in the room. _'I was right, then.' _The young boy thought, as trying to pull his brother away and out of the room. _'They are sleeping.' _

"Hey, hey, Shane! What're you doing? We found a cabin, and now you're pulling me out? What's wrong with you, bro?"

"There are people in here, brother!" The young boy relpied, as struggling to get his relative out. The occupants seemed to be a couple, per say, and Shane thought that they seemed fairly familiar... 

"There are people? Aww, c'mon, bro! You know no one answered when I kno--- " The older one's words got cut off as he indeed see that the room had occupants. He immediately hushed up, seeing that they were sleeping. But it was too late. The gray-haired passenger awoke, his movements careful so that his honey-haired companion would not awaken.

__

'I think I know this kid...' The brother of Shane said to himself, as examining the man more thoroughly. Gray hair, a red and white scarf... and that gun... 

The young man stood up, placing his friend slowly on the seats. He then looked up to the 2 intruders, only to be surprised. His eyes widened, and the moment it did, the older Baskar knew that it was him.

"WHY YOU LITLLE..." The man seethed in rage, as heading towards Jet. 

__

'Dammit. I knew it was my death day.' The treasure hunter thought, ready to recieve the blow.

Shane gave an effort to pull his brother away. "Calm down!!" 

"How can I calm down when --" Again, his words got cut off as they heard the young lady in the chair stir. She slowly stretched and opened her eyes, yawning as doing so. The three men immediately averted their gaze to her, as if waiting for her to speak. 

__

'Oh, he's going to get it now...' The Baskar priest said, as looking dangerously at Jet. _'How will Virginia react to this? He already has a new girl... how dare he...'_

"Jet...?" The female said, as adjusting her eyes to the light. "What's happening?"

Jet sighed and sat beside her, helping her sit up. The young lady murmured a thanks before looking at the 2 other occupants of the cabin. 

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, still not realizing who they were. "How may we..." Her words trailed off when she took a good look at them. 

"Gallows?!" 

The man turned to the lady as she called his name. 'How does she know my name...?' 

He took a good look at what he thought was Jet's 'girlfriend'. Brown hair, green eyes, dual pistols...

__

'No way. She can't be…'

"Virginia?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes : Okay! Yay! The met!! Hehehe… I'm kinda sick right now… sigh… Oh well. Hope ya enjoyed it!! Gotta go! Bye! 

Hey to Kyoy and Yuko2! And also to all the flowers!!! 


	8. Talk with a Child

author's notes : Weeeeeeeeeee! Hehehe! NO MORE EXAMS! YES! Mwhahaha! Today, I am currently at home, absent from school, once again, because I have SORE THROAT. Man,... well, at least there's nothing else to do but graduation practice... its good I didn't get sick during our finals. Hehehe! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!! I hope you'll continue on liking this. Okay, here we go! Chapter 08 of My Mistake.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Wild ARMs Advanced 3rd, nor anything in this ficcie... [sniff]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

My Mistake

Chapter 08

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

030303

"I can't believe you didn't recognize her," Jet said to Gallows as they went down the train in East Highlands. They had decided to see Clive instead, since the Baskar was already with them. "I mean, I'd understand if you didn't reconize me, but Virginia? Man, your memory still sucks."

Gallows glared at him but then gave a hearty laugh. "You haven't changed that much, have you?" He replied, looking at the treasure-hunter. "Still rude."

"I detest that." The gray-haired boy replied, as rolling his eyes. "I have changed."

"I have to agree!" Virginia said cheerfully, as turning to Jet then to Gallows. "He's changed, Gallows. In more ways than you think."

Jet smiled as he heard this. He gave Gallows a 'ha-ha-I-told-you' look. The priest just looked at him in defeat, knowing that if he argued with him, their female companion wouldn't be on his side. After all, she had been with the lost Drifter longer than he had. 

"I think its great that all of us finally got together again." Shane suddenly said, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Even though Filgaia is ruled by the prophets,... at least we can all have fun."

Gallows nodded. "I guess you're right. The prophets haven't done anything wrong so far, anyways."

Everyone agreed, yet Jet seemed confused. "I thought their master plan was to create a world for themselves? You know, wipe us out and everything. Why haven't they done it yet?"

It was Virginia who replied to him. "Yggdrasil was their only generator to do that." She started, as turning to her companion. "Deux Ex Machina didn't work, so the Tree of Life was their only hope. Yggdrasil had 10 years to store up that much power it had 2 years ago. But its energy, though strong, only had enough to make Filgaia beautiful again. It didn't have enough power to make a world for themselves." 

The young male Drifter nodded in understanding. "So you're saying that they need another 10 years before they can do that?" 

"Yup." This time it was the Baskar Priest who spoke. "So we still have 6 years to rest, and a year to get ready."

The spiked-haired boy seemed confused again. "Why only 6 years to rest? I understand that we need a year to prepare, but wouldn't that be equivalent to 7 years only? What happened to the extra 3 years?" 

"Because that incident happened 2 years ago, so those 2 years have already been wasted. We can't use the 10th year, 'caus I think they'll be doing it on that time. Common math, punk."

Jet rolled his eyes. "You speak like Gallows, but you're starting to act like Clive."

"Ha-ha-ha." Gallows replied sarcastically, also rolling his eyes.

Shane and Virginia just laughed as they watched the two argue. Some things would never change. As the group traveled on further, they finally saw the gates of Humphrey's Peak.

"There it is!" The younger Baskar shouted, his face elated. "I'm glad you took me on this trip, brother. I've always wanted to travel around Filgaia with you."

Gallows smiled in embarassment. "Awww, it was no problem, Shane!" He then pointed towards the small village. "Ok then, Humphrey's Peak, here we come!"

Soon everyone was laughing and running towards the small residence with a blue roof. The occupants of the village greeted them warmly, seeming to recognize them. Virginia held Jet's hand as she sprinted, both of them running after Shane and Gallows, who were ahead of them. When they got to the door, the older Baskar was about to knock, but his hand was suddenly held back by his brother.

"I think Virginia should do it," Shane said with an apologetic smile, as looking at Virginia. Jet chuckled a bit as he heard this, making Gallows glare at him. "No offense, brother, but you might destroy their door."

The priest nodded to his sibling in understanding. Maybe knocking on doors just wasn't his thing. Yeah, that was most probably it. 

**__**

Knock Knock Knock.

Virginia tapped her knuckles on the door slowly and politely.

"Hello?" The young female traveler started, as putting her hands down. "Is there anybody home?"

At first, there came no reply. Everyone looked at each other questioningly, each clearly wonderous. Their thoughts were only broke off when after a few seconds, a smiling 9 year old opened the door.

"Hi!" The little female child said, looking up at Virginia. "Can I he---" Her words got cut off as she realized who was in front of her. "Aunt Virignia!!!" She exclaimed, as jumping into the arms of the Drifter. 

"Kaitlyn!" Virginia said cheerfully, as carrying the 9 year old. "You're so big already! How have you been?"

"Really good!" The girl replied, as nodding her head and feeling her feet touch the ground as Virginia put her down. It was then she acknowledged the presence of the others. "Uncle Shane! (She knows Shane because they visited Baskar before) Uncle Gallows! And..." Her voice trailed of as she saw the last remaining person in the group. "Uncle Jet?!"

The Winslet child immediately ran towards the Drifter, and reached out to touch his face. Though confused, Jet bended down, so that it would be easier for her. The young girl squeezed his face, and formed funny faces.

"You're real!" She said, smiling as she also let go of his cheeks. 

Jet rubbed his squeezed cheeks in response. "Yeah, and you sure pinch hard. Owww..."

Kaitlyn laughed as she unexpectedly hugged Jet then ran into the house. The treasure hunter was surprised for a moment, but then grinned as he watched the little lady sprint to call her father.

"Kaitlyn always looked for you," Virginia said, her mouth and eyes smiling. "She would always wonder why you weren't with us." 

"Children will always be curious," The Drifter replied, smiling also. He then stopped rubbing his cheek, only to make Virginia start laughing. 

"Your cheeks are really red." The lady said, as giggling. "You look cute."

Jet could feel heat rise to his cheeks as she said those words. It was lucky his cheeks were already red! He was about to reply when suddenly a familiar voice spoke from the door.

"I see you're back," A green-haired man said, his voice serious yet he was unmistakably smiling. "Its nice to have you back, Jet."

The treasure hunter turned and smiled at the sniper. "Thanks, Clive."

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're cooking is really amazing, Mrs. Winslet!" Virginia exclaimed, as putting her spoon in her mouth. After swallowing the food, she continued, "I'm glad I learned from you!" 

Katherine Winslet smiled at the younger lady before her. "It was no problem, Virginia. I'm glad you appreciate it."

The dual pistol holder smiled and took a sip of her soup. "I still can't get the way you cook this soup, though. Its really good!" 

"I can teach you if you want." Mrs. Winslet said, as gathering the plates of all those who were finished. "After I wash the dishes, we can begin on another cooking lesson."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course." The housewife then turned to the men on the table. "I'm sure these guys wouldn't mind. Do you?" 

The three male Drifters and the young Baskar looked at each other then at Mrs. Winslet. All of them said that they didn't mind. 

"That's great! Lets start now, shall we?" 

Virginia nodded and smiled. "Okay! I'll help you with the dishes, Mrs. Winslet!" 

The two ladies then exited the dining room, heading for the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Jet, catch!" Kaitlyn squealed happily, as she, Shane, and Jet played a game of catch. Gallows and Clive were currently at the ARMs shop, probably talking to vendor about various gun things. Virginia and Mrs. Winslet were still persuing with the cooking lessons. It was then when Kaitlyn had asked Shane to play with her, and the young Baskar had happily agreed. It took some time to get her Uncle Jet to agree, though. 

Jet caught the ball in the air with ease then he threw it to Shane. He had to admit, he was having fun.

"Shane!" The male Drifter exclaimed, as seeing the Baskar turn to him. "Heads up!"

The brown-haired boy jumped and caught the ball, then passed it to Kaitlyn. They had been playing this game of catch for quite a while now, and he was perspiring and panting. 

"I'll take a breather for a moment, guys." Shane said, as panting and sitting on the nearest barrel he could find. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'm kinda tired too, uncle Shane." Kaitlyn replied, as also sitting on the soft grass. The ball was still with her, and she embraced it as if it were a stuff toy. "How bout you, uncle Jet?"

Jet neared the 9 year old and sat in front her. "Yup, I'm poofed out too. Never knew ball catching could be that tiring."

The blonde child giggled. "Yeah." She then stood up and looked at her two companions. "Hey, how 'bout I get some water?" 

Shane stood up too and approached Kaitlyn. "I'll do it, don't worry." He said, as smiling at the child. "You two just rest. I'll be back with some drinks." 

He then walked back to the house, leaving the male treasure hunter with the 9 year old.

"You know what, uncle Jet," Kaitlyn started, as looking at Shane's retreating form then at the person she was talking to. "Aunt Virginia always looked for you." 

Jet looked at the child curiously before replying. "She did?"

The blonde nodded. "Yup. After Filgaia turned into a grassland, Daddy came home and said that he'd be away again for a while. I asked why, then he said that he was gonna help aunt Virginia look for you." 

"Virginia was looking for me...?"

"Yup! I asked Daddy if I could come, and he said yes! We went to Baskar, that's how I met uncle Shane. Me, Mommy, Daddy, aunt Virginia and uncle Gallows spent a month together looking for you! It was fun! But after that month me and Mommy went home. Daddy said he'd follow. He came back in a week, saying that aunt Virginia was still looking. Where did you go, uncle Jet? Why couldn't we find you?"

Jet looked at Kaitlyn sadly, almost guiltily. So Virginia was searching for him these 2 years? "I went around Filgaia, thinking if I should return to you guys. I didn't know where to go... I was lost."

"You were lost...?" The child inquired, her blue eyes staring into his purple ones. "How could you be lost, you're a Drifter!"

The gray haired traveler smiled at the child's curiosity. As he said, children will always be curious. "I was lost within myself. That is,...you see, I met Virginia's father again. He told me to take care of his daughter, and I most likely refused. He then told me my past, thinking that I should probably know it by then. And then I knew... that I was lost. I didn't even know who I was anymore. Then that was when I found myself in Southfarm. Something led me to go there,..." 

His voice then trailed off, his mind wondering why he was telling this to a child. 

Kaitlyn smiled knowingly as she patted Jet's shoulder. "You like aunt Virginia, don't you?"

Now that question took him by surprise. 

"Me...?" He started, feeling the blood already rush to his cheeks. "I..." 

As his voice trailed off, he saw the blonde child smile and nod. She picked up the ball, and seeing that Shane was already approaching, she waved at the Baskar then turned back to Jet. 

"Don't worry, uncle Jet," Kaitlyn said cheerfully, knowing that she knew something about Jet's feelings towards Virginia. 

"I won't tell anybody."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

author's notes : Kaitlyn is just adorable, don't you think? Hehehe! Ah, finally! 8th chapter is done! Mwahahah! I'm really sick right now, I feel dizzy and my headache is KILLING me. But at least writing this ficcie makes me feel better! Mwahahah! I hope you guys are fine and are NOT sick like I am. It really hurts to be sick. [Sigh...] Oh well. Hehehe! Ok, thanks for reading this! I know my fics suck and you'll probably stop reading it, but if you do like it I hope it makes you happy. Hope you enjoyed! Okay, thankies!! Please review if you want to! =)

**__**

Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2, sm16 and star of david! 

Hi also to Perfect ARMs and FFlovingPannyChan! 

Take care everyone!!! =)


	9. Memorable Scar

author's notes : Yeeeeees! I'm back! Mwahahaha! Hehehe! Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you guys enjoy this! Mwahahaha, graduation day in the 20th! YES! MWAHAHAHA! ...LoL, I'm going ballistic again! Hehe! Ei, do you guys know RAVE? The game? Or the anime? Its so cool! Haru and Elie are like, CLONES of Jet and Virginia! Not only that, but they have so many similarities! Mwahahaha! Its so cool! Ne? 

****

DISCLAIMER : Yeah, I agree with you! RAVE is cool! But we don't own it! Neither do we own Jet... or anything from the WA series.

****

Aya : _*sigh* _We don't own anything...

****

Aya : Yeah, too bad...

****

Janus : _*whispering* _Who the heck is she talking to?

****

Jet : Probably herself, as usual.

****

Janus : As usual? Geez... told ya she was weird. 

__

A large mallet hits Janus on the head. 

****

Janus : _*with stars on his head, singing* _Oh, starry, starry night!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

Chapter 09

__

It was late at night.

And I'm still awake.

I wondered why, but I guess I couldn't sleep.

...

I can't believe she'd been looking for me.

I thought those 2 years were spent defeating the prophets or such.... but looking for me?

...Well, Kaitlyn could be wrong.

Yeah, that's it. She probably misunderstood everything.

But Virginia muttered something once...

****

~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback...

"Were going WHERE?!"

"Humphrey's Peak and Baskar! I'm sure Clive and Gallows will be happy to see you!"

"Happy to see me?! Them?! They'd probably shoot me at first sight!"

"Oh come on! You know they won't do that!"

This was the arguement that Jet and Virginia had as they headed for the train station. Virginia was smiling happily, her hand twirled around Jet's arm, obviously pulling him to come. Jet, on the other hand, was struggling to get free from her grasp.

"Yeah right, they won't!" The male traveler replied sarcastically, as they entered the train station. "Clive probably wouldn't,… but Gallows?! Oh man,…"

Virginia smiled at the clerk and got two tickets to East Highlands before replying to him. "Don't be such a party-pooper, Jet! It'll be a fun reunion!" 

Jet rolled his eyes as she pushed him into the train. "Fun, yeah right. You're not the one who's gonna get killed."

The young girl laughed at her companion's statement. "Don't worry, they won't kill you!" She said, as pulling him into a train cabin. She then muttered in a very very soft voice, "Besides,... I won't let them... if they do... 2 years of searching..."

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing."

End Flashback....

~~~~~~~~~~

...

I guess Kaitlyn was right.

She has been looking for me.

...

Sheesh, I'm telling you, that kid has got her father's brains.

But anyway,...

Why would Virginia be looking for me? 

...

And sheesh, why do I care if she was looking for me?!

...

****

Because you love her, you moron.

__

I WHAT?!

****

Don't try to decieve yourself.

Am I speaking to myself? Oh man, this is getting bad...

****

Shut up and listen to me. Hear my words : You_love_her.

I don't... and I can't!

**You DO and you CAN.**

I'm a sample, for crying out loud! I'm not a REAL HUMAN BEING!

**Listen to yourself. Now try and tell her that! Tell me, what would she do to you? **

...She'll pound me and tell me to quit it... because to her... I'm still Jet. To her, I'm not some sample...

Right! You see? She accepts you for who you are! 

......

****

Snap out of it! To her, you're you! No matter who or what you are, you're you! And she lo--

Don't even try to say those words.

**Hehehe. I'm your inner-self. You can also control what I say.**

So I AM talking to myself! 

****

Yup! And you yourself told yourself that you love her. So you can't deny now. HAHA!

You're too weird to be me.

**Doesn't everyone have a weird side?**

...I'll stop talking to you now, since you've admitted that I'm talking to myself. Man, I feel stupid.

****

You are stupid.

If you weren't myself I'd strangle you to death.

****

Then I guess I'm lucky?

Shut up. 

**Hehehe.**

Weirdo.

**I'm you, you're me, together were the same as an apple tree!**

That did NOT make sense.

****

I know.

Are you sure you're me? You sound like one of the guardians trying to set me up with Virginia or something.

****

M-Me? A g-guardian? No... o-of course not!

You're stuttering. I RARELY stutter. You are a guardian!

**Uh, no?**

Yes! Now if I just take of this medium... 

**NO! DON'T! WAIT---! **

There, done.

...

...

...

Silence, finally.

Those guys really get on my nerves sometimes. And they call themselves 'calmers' or 'healers'. Sheesh.

Sigh...

Oh well...

I wonder where Virginia is now? 

Waitta minute... 

WHY THE HECK AM I LOOKING FOR HER?

...

Is there really... no use denying it...?

...I love her?

But why? I'm Jet, I don't fall for people that easily.

Why?

...Let's enumerate.

...She cheers me up.

She helps me through ANYTHING.

She smiles always... even just for me.

She's helpful to everyone.

She cares about everything around her.

She...

Sheesh, lets stop. This'll be a list that'll go on forever.

I can't believe I thought all those things! I'm JET. I'm not supposed to make compliments to ANYBODY.

...Especially her.

She's just so... different...

I feel weird being around her... 

Weird... in a nice, peaceful way...

ARGH! I'm at it again! I can't fall in love with her, I just can't... can't...

...

But I kissed her the other day.

...

...

Ok, now that does it. I am...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

His reverie broke off as a certain lady called his name.

"Jet?" Virginia spoke sweetly, her voice coming from behind. Jet turned around to see her there, standing against the moonlight, a smile on her face. She walked slowly to him, her footsteps sounding softly in the rooftop. "Are you alright?"

The young male Drifter turned back to the direction he was previously facing, and then nodded. He felt the twin pistol holder sit next to him, embracing her knees.

"I can't believe we've come this far," She said, as looking to the stars. "You're here,... so everything's ok now... right?"

Jet obviously didn't get what she meant.

"Why is everything ok when I'm here?" He responded, as looking to her. She turned also and looked at him, her emerald eyes staring into his amethyst ones. She giggled a bit, seeing his confused face. 

"I dunno." She finally replied, a smile still plastered in her face. "Everything's just ok... or is going to be ok, when you're here."

The Airgetlahm holder rolled his eyes. "You confuse me."

"I know."

There was silence for a while, with the honey-haired girl smiling contentedly, and the purple-eyed Drifter still staring at her confusedly. They didn't know that were looking into each other's eyes until...

"Jet! Where did you get that?!" Virginia exclaimed suddenly, as putting her hand on her friend's face. Jet blushed at her touch, and was being thankful to the moonlight that it didn't show.

"Get what?" He replied back, as looking at her hand. It was carresing something in his face, something near his left temple. _'Darn it! The scar!'_

There was a scar in his left temple, a medium-sized scar that gashed through the upper part of his cheek to just the bottom of his scalp. 

Virginia brushed his hair away and traced the line of his wound. The young lad blushed madly as she did so, and again was thankful for the lack of light. When the young lady's hand reached his cheek, she just kept it there. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Jet Enduro." She said seriously, using his whole name. Everyone know that when someone uses your whole name their very, very, serious...

Jet gulped, he knew he couldn't get out of this one. _'Here comes the scolding.' _He thought, as bending his head down. _'Why did my hair just have to leave that spot? I could've escaped her wrath, but nooo, my hair just seems to WANT to let her see that stupid scar.' _He then sighed and began explaining. "I got that scar from... Serpent's Coils."

"Serpent's Coils?" Virginia repeated, her hand still not leaving his cheeks. "You mean you were still with us?"

The man nodded. He knew the excact reasons why he had gotten that scar. He didn't mind having it at all... 

__

'This must've been a deep cut... to become a scar like this...' The young lady thought, as tracing his gash once again. _'Why hadn't I noticed this in Serpent's Coils? Where did he get it there....?' _

It was then when it came to her.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback...

"VIRGINIA!" Gallows and Clive shouted in unision, seeing a rock about to hit their leader. 

She didn't seem to hear them...

'Dammit, Virginia!' Jet thought, as beginning already to run towards her direction. He felt a great surge of energy just to do that... 

The he realized why. He couldn't bare to see her die.

The rock was about to hit her. There was not much time.

The young emerald-eyed lady looked upwards, and seeing the boulder about to hit her, she closed her eyes, ready for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt someone pull her away,... and the next thing she knew, she was in someone's embrace. 

They had landed hardly on the ground, but hey, that was better than being hit by that rock. The maiden opened her eyes slowly, she felt warm...

"Ouch..." Virginia said, as sitting up and rubbing her head. She had hit that part hard. She looked at her side to see who had saved her... and boy, was she surprised at what she saw.

The cold and stubborn Jet Enduro. It was him. He saved her. 

The young girl blushed as she gasped lightly, seeing Jet's eyes closed, as if in pain. She saw him open his eyes, his cold, emotionless eyes turning into soft, gentle ones. As they made eye contact, Jet immediately pulled away, and Virginia suddenly stood up, heading towards Maya.

-----------------------------

Later... 

They were glad that was over. They were FINALLY out of Serpent's Coils. 

Their leader seemed quiet though... those words Maya had said to her obviously had hit a nerve.

'I am going to kill that blonde for making her like this...' A young lad thought, as he walked behind the group. He stared at Virginia more intensly, and he saw that her pace was slowing down. Clive and Gallows did not seem to notice this, for they were too busy chatting. He saw the girl wait for him, and as he approached her, she walked beside him. She seemed to be contented, walking beside him in silence.

Both spoke no words... yet from the corner of his eyes, Jet saw the honey-haired maiden look at him, then for some odd reason, gasp.

"Jet! You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, as instictively grabbing a hankey and wiping it on his left temple. She had seen the blood drip down from his cheeks, to the solid, dusty, wasteland floor.

The treasure hunter knew he had a wound. He had gotten it while saving her. He fell to the ground much too hard. To tell the truth, it really hurt. It hurt BADLY. As in.

He brushed her hand away. "I'm not!" 

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

And then suddenly, out of the blue, Jet felt intense pain surge through his head. He clutched his wound tightly, feeling the blood touch his hand. Then, the next thing he knew, he felt faint, and his vision was dark.

He blacked out, falling into her arms.

End of Flashback...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

author's notes : Aaaaaaaaaah! I'm really sorry I had to end there! I just really need to do my project now! WAH! I don't wanna make shorts.... Hehehe. Anyway, I'm going to really like the next chapter. I dunno why, but I like what I have instore for it. I hope you guys like it too! And I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for everything! =)

****

To Teefa85 : Thanks sooooo much for reading my FF9 fics! It really made me happy! THANKS SO MUCH! =)

****

To Perfect ARMs : Your fic is great! Thanks for all the suggestions! =) Thanks for putting me in your fic! Thanks also for reading my other fics! =)

****

To Sera : THANKS SO MUCH for your support. THANKS!! 

****

To FFlovingPannyChan : Thanks so much for everything. Your reviews always make me smile! =)

****

To Chrono Cross : You're reviews are really cheery! Thanks so much! I really appreciate them! =)

****

To PnaixrOse8 : Thanks for reviewing! By the way, are you a Filipino? =)

****

To KawaiiAnimeGurl : Thanks so much for reviewing! 

****

To Kyoy : Mwahahaha! I updated! Hehehe! And its Sunday! Hehehe! I'm going to do my shorts later… mwahahahahaha… I'm such a weird person…. And you're normal! =) THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! =) I couldn't have done it without you or Yuko2! =)

****

To Yuko2 : You better update your fic soon! Or else…. [tun dun dun] Thanks so much for everything, baka-sensei. If you weren't my sensei, I dunno what would've happened. I would still be lost, and lying in the streets... [drama] Hehehe! I couldn't have done it without you or Kyoy! =)

**__**

Thanks also to : 

****

Riny Beoulve 

****

Sm16

Star of David

Dragon Lady Shakti

DarkAngel 

Li Kenta

WolfOfDarkness

Jer

Nuklear Firefly

Mi-chan

Blondie

Kanon

Dragon Scales

Brock

Crimson Snow

Li Kayun

Zac

No one special

Kyaa-Kyaff

fire beauty

BLOOPERS : 

Aya : I have a blooper! Jet said this in his thoughts, and it wasn't in the script! TRUST ME!

****

Jet : Don't trust her.

****

Aya : Hahaha! Well here it is!

**** __

Jet's Thoughts : 

...Let's enumerate.

...She cheers me up.

She helps me through ANYTHING.

She smiles always... even just for me.

She's helpful to everyone.

She cares about everything around her.

She...

Sheesh, lets stop. This'll be a list that'll go on forever.

I can't believe I thought all those things! I'm JET. I'm not supposed to make compliments to ANYBODY.

...Especially her.

She's just so... different...

I feel weird being around her... 

Weird... in a nice, peaceful way... 

Why? 

Because I love her. 

And I don't know why.

…

…

Waitta minute! That wasn't in the script, was it?

****

Aya : See? He said it! He was blushing like MAD after that.

****

Jet : You're lucky you're the author… or you would've been dead by now. And Virginia asked me not to kill you. 

****

Aya : And you're lucky that Virginia was buying donuts when you were doing that scene.

****

Jet : _*blushing* _…Go away.

****

Aya : Mwahahaha… anyway, that's it for today! Thanks for reading guys! =) 

__ ****


	10. Contentment

****

author's notes : I finished my shorts! MWAHAHAH! I did it in one night! MWAHAHAHA! Ok.... hehehe, I'm going nuts again. Yay! Graduation is only 3 days away! Weee! YES! Hehehehe! I felt so inspired to write 'My Mistake', so here. =) I made the 10th chappie! LoL! Hehehe! Anyway, here we go! =) Read and ENJOY! =)

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything.... [sniff] 

****

Janus : It's good that she doesn't own anything too. I would've died if I belonged to her. 

****

Jet : Well, Media Vision owned you and you still die----

__

Janus's hand covers Jet's mouth.

****

Janus : Don't spoil those who haven't reached that part yet!

****

Jet : _*muttering something inaudible*_

****

Janus : Haha. Whatever. You are sooooooo lucky I wasn't here when that blooper happened yesterday. 

****

Jet : Haha. I admit, I was lucky. Aya and Clive were the only ones here. Clive acted all mature about it, but the stupid girl just went weird.

****

Janus : As usual.

****

Aya : _*enters* _I heard that.

****

Janus : Uh-oh.

__

A large mallet hits Janus in the head... again. 

****

Aya : Haha! Like yesterday...

****

Janus : _*on the verge of collapsing* _Why don't you ever do anything bad... _*points to Jet* _...to him? He called you 'stupid'... _*collapses, with stars around his head*_

****

Aya : Because the whole story would finish if I did. _*smiles at Jet* _And besides, I have my reasons. 

****

Jet : _*sweatdrops* _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

Chapter 09

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

_I sat there in awe._

...In silence.

How could I have forgotten?

...

You got that from saving me, didn't you?

I remember clearly how the blood - your blood - trickled down to the wasteland floor. 

You were wincing in pain,... 

...And I felt as if I was the one in pain.

I remember waiting for you... that day.

I wanted to thank you.

But you ignored me, as usual.

Then... 

...You started to bleed.

...

...

You saved my life.

Oh, how could I not remember?!

~~~~~~~~~~

"Jet," Virginia started, as staring at her friend. "You got that from saving me... didn't you?" 

Her question was frank, direct to the point. Yet she had a light flush on the cheeks as she spoke.

At first, the silver-haired Drifter did not answer, yet heat was also rising up to his cheeks. "Yea." He replied, his answer a very simple statement. "But I mean... like, its ok... you know, at least you're ok... uh..." He was at lost for words! Now that surely wasn't 'Jet-like'! He was the type of person who always had something say -- whenever he spoke, that is. He even thought once that the advantages of not speaking much is that you always know what to say when you do talk. And now, look! He was stuttering! _'Maybe what I said to Justine was wrong,' _He thought, as thinking about the guardian previously. _'I do stutter. But in only happens in front of her...'_

His thoughts broke off as the emerald-orbed female smiled and spoke. "Jet, thank you. For everything."

He turned to look at her as she spoke. She had the sweetest smile on her face and the happiest glint in her eyes. Now who would he be not to smile back to that? "Like I said... its ok..." He said, returning his gaze to the moon. Yet his smile, for once, did not fade. It just stayed there, stuck in his face. 

Virginia giggled as she stared at the moon also. Whenever she saw Jet smile, she felt like laughing. Or smiling. Or grinning. You know, anything to join him in his elation. In other words -- she felt happy. 

"Jet," She stated his name once again, her voice questioning. "Are you... going to leave... someday?" 

Her voice was faltering.

From happy to sad.

"I don't know,..." Came the reply, as he stared one more moment at the moon then at her. He found her staring back at him, each as if trying to drown the other in their gazes. The glint in her emerald orbs were now gone... all because of that simple question.

If he was to leave or not.

"Its ok if you want to leave," She suddenly piped in, as if to break the momentary silence. Her voice was sorrowful, he knew she was just trying to cheer him up, so that he wouldn't feel guilty for leaving... if ever he wanted to.

But... her 'cheering him up' wasn't working.

Why?

Because he wasn't leaving in the first place.

"Virginia," He said, mentioning her name for the very first time after being gone for so long. "Is it really ok for you if I leave?"

She seemed silent for a while, as if deep in thought.

_'So he is leaving,' _The young maiden mused sadly, trying to hold back the salt water already forming in her eyes. _'Was I the only reason why he hasn't left yet? Am I holding him back?' _Her thoughts seemed to evade the every corner of her mind. _'Why would he care if its ok with me or not, anyway? He confuses me...' _

She then snapped back as she remembered that Jet asked her a question. "Uh... I guess so." Now that seemed like a lie, right?

The treasure-hunter's face seemed to show a hint of pain... but nevertheless, he wouldn't show it. He saw that she was fighting back emotions, yet what kind of emotions? Anger? Hatred? Annoyance? ...Love? Nah, it can't be. "So its ok, huh? Let me ask, chatterbox, why?"

Her lips formed the slightest smile as he spoke those words. He was calling her a chatterbox again. "Because I got to be with you... at least... just one more time." She then flushed at the thought of what she said. She tried to cover it up by sounding like she didn't care. "And besides, you want to leave, so why should I stop you? Its not like you care or anything..." 

"Oh, so now, I'm the heartless guy?" Jet said sarcastically, as looking straight into her bright green orbs. He found himself doing that often... "So now I don't care... lets see, to prove I'm not a cold guy anymore, what should I do?" He looked at Virginia with a glint in his eyes. There was something there she never saw before. 

_'He's up to something..._' The female traveler thought, quite surprised. Jet has never acted this way before. He was so open... still sarcastic, but open. He talked more, joked more... _'But I guess his sarcasticness will never change...' _She smiled at the thought. As she gave room to these random thoughts, she then found a witty answer to Jet's question. For some reason, him asking that question made more of her cheeriness come back. 

"To prove yourself, Jet Enduro," She started, speaking as if she was a queen and he was a knight. "You must tell me something that you did for the person you care about the most. And it must be something TRUE! No made up thingys." She then added to herself, _'Even if you WON'T surely be refering to me, I just want to at least know that you care for someone. At least you have someone to look up to. Someone to hold on to when all is lost...'_

"Hmmmm..." The young amethyst eyed lad thought, as closing his eyes as if acting that he was deep in thought. When the answer finally came to him, his bright orbs snapped open, and he grinned smugly at his companion. "Can I mention more than one?"

_'He must really like this person...' _The young lady thought sadly. _'If he has done more than one thing...' _She then resumed her awareness and answered him. "Sure! The more the merrier." 

She tried to keep the cheerfulness in and the sadness out. But her voice was faltering...

Jet gave her one of his rare smiles again, then proceeded to answer. "Lets see... Things that I have done, huh? Well first of all, I saved her from an accident. You know, there was an earthquake and everything, rocks falling, and she was supposed to get hit. Yup, thats number one. Then number 2, I pushed her out of the way when this blonde girl we were fighting aimed a bazooka at her. And number 3, I rewrote the data in one of the prophets because he casted some spell to her that made her body refuse to breathe. Well, that prophet pissed me off too, calling me a sample and all. Hmmm.... Number 4..."

He continued on and on, and Virginia seemed to realize where this was getting to. He was talking about her! Right? Was he?

"Then the last one..." He said, finally finishing his list. (He kept going on and on a while ago.) "I came back. Because..."

Now the dual pistol holder wanted to hear this. "Because...?" She said, anticipating. 

"Because... I..." He had to say it now. Now or never. Besides, Justine would irritate him if he didn't tell! "I..." Waitta minute, what if she didn't know that he was reffering to her? Oh well... "...I love you, thats why."

He said 'you', right? He WAS refering to her! Virginia's heart skipped a beat. "Jet... I..." She was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to do... nor what to say. 

She was red. Her cheeks were burning. 

"I…" She looked at him one more time, only to find his deep violet eyes staring back at her, waiting for an answer. It seemed that he would accept any answer he got, and that he was ready for any pain if he was rejected. "I.."

She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like crying, laughing, smiling… all her emotions were mixed up! Only Jet could make her feel like this… all emotions at once…

Unable to control it, she flew into his arms, into his embrace. She was crying,… yet she was smiling at the same time. "I love you… even though you make me feel weird…"

Jet smiled as he returned her embrace. He could feel her crystalline tears drip down his black shirt. He felt her rise up, looking to him. She was smiling… even though tears were on her cheeks… he could see… her whole being was smiling… 

"That's what I like about you," He suddenly said, as smirking. "Your eyes show everything."

The young maiden gave him a sarcastic look. "So you're saying I'm easy to read."

"Basically, yes."

"Well, you can't tell a proper lie!"

"Well, lying is bad anyway…"

"I guess so." She then thought for a moment, seeming to realize something. "But haven't you noticed… Gallows and Clive don't notice whether you're lying or not."

He smiled and nodded. "And they can't read you easily either. Although I don't know why… your eyes reflect everything."

"Ha-ha." She then smiled at him again. "I guess we can read each other…?" Her voice became softer as she spoke.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before replying. "…I guess so." 

Heat rose to her face at his touch. "Jet,..." She then muttured, staring at the roof's floor, trying to hide her flushing cheeks. "...Thank you. For everything."

The young treasure-hunter smiled, and for reasons he didn't know himself, he pulled her closer to him, her head leaning on his shoulder. He could smell the scent of her hair... 

And they just watched the moon that way... 

...Both of them contented.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Author's notes : Hey! Yay! I know this chappie is reaaaaaaaaalllllllllly corney... especially the ending. So sorry! I still hope you like it! Hehehe! Weeeeeeee! I finally graduated! Mwahahahaha! Yay! Yay! I know I'm a really bad writer and you'll probably stop reading, but I still hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for everything! Love ya guys! =)

****

RANDOM CONVERSATIONS : 

****

Aya : Mwahahaha... _*jumps for joy*_

****

Jet : You are so... weird. 

****

Aya : This chapter was so fluffy... is it ok?

****

Jet : ...I guess so.

****

Aya : You are soooo lucky to do those scenes with Virginia!

****

Jet : ...

****

Aya : Hehehe, you're blushing!

****

Jet : Am not!

****

Aya : Are to! 

****

Jet : Am not!

__

Kaitlyn is afar, laughing.

****

Kaitlyn : They're funny...

****

Janus : Stupid is more like it.

****

Kaitlyn : You're lucky Aya-nii didn't hear that.

__

A large mallet hits Janus in the head, like many times before.

****

Kaitlyn : Or maybe she did.

__

Virginia enters, smiling with a box of Dewberries.

****

Virginia : Nah, I think the mallet is automatic. _*looks to Kaitlyn* _Want some Dewberries?

****

Kaitlyn : Yay! Thanks Aunt Virginia!

Aya hears the word 'Dewberries' and comes rushing over.

****

Aya : Dewberries! _*squeals and jumps like and idiot* _Yay! Yay!

__

Virginia smiles again and hands some to Aya. 

****

Virginia : _*looks to Jet* _Want some?

****

Jet : _*blushing* _Uh... sure. Thanks.

Aya and Kaitlyn give each other knowing looks as they watch the two...

****

Aya : _*whispers to Jet* _You're blushing.

****

Jet : _*is smiling but gives her a death glare...* _

__

That look means he's up to something.

Aya : _*backs away and sweatdrops* _


	11. Letting Go

****

author's notes : Muwahahahah! Heheh! I'm not sure if this'll be the last chappie, it depends. Heheh! I thank all of you who have been reviweing! You guys have given me the inspiration! I still hope you will like this, as well as my other fic, 'Lost Memory'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! =)

****

DISCLAIMER : Again, I do not own anything.

****

Janus : And again, I am glad that I do not belong to her! Belonging to Media Vision is one of the best things in life.

****

Kaitlyn : I wish I belonged to Aya-nii! But I don't...

****

Aya : Hahah! YES! I have a fan!

__

A large mallet hits Janus on the head. (Now that seems to be happening a lot lately, ne?)

****

Janus : OWWW! WHAT THE--- _*is slowly losing energy because of the hit* _I haven't done anything...

****

Kaitlyn : ...yet.

****

Aya : _*laughing like a maniac*_

****

Kaitlyn : _*sweatdrops* _Uh, Aya-nii, where's Uncle Jet?

****

Aya : Your right... he hasn't showed up yet! But he gave me that stare yesterday... he's up to something...

****

Kaitlyn : Or maybe he's with Aunt Virginia!

__

Virginia suddenly enters.

****

Virginia : Hey guys, have you seen Jet?

****

Aya : He's the one we've been talking about! Kaitlyn suggested that he might be with you.

****

Virginia : I've been looking for him all day! Where has he gone to...?

Kaitlyn : Hey Aunt Virginia, I'll help you search!

****

Virginia : OK! Thank you Kaitlyn! _*holds Kaitlyn's hand* _We'll go and look for Jet, Aya!

****

Aya : _*nodding* _Okay...

__

They both leave the studio.

****

Aya : I'm all alone...

__

The studio doors suddenly open recklessly, revealing Jet... with an scheming glint in his eyes.

****

Aya : _*looks to the door* _...J-Jet?! Virginia and Kaitlyn are looking for you! 

****

Jet : _*snickers* _

****

Aya : _*backs away* _Help me... 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

My Mistake

by aya_yahiko

040403

There are things that you would never expect to happen.

And Jet Enduro falling in love with Virginia Maxwell just may be one of them.

Of course... not many knew about it yet... 

....Ah, who am I kidding?!

You wouldn't expect Gallows NOT to spy, would you? 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

"I told you! I told you!" Kaitlyn's energetic but whispering voice squealed at Gallows. "I told you they would be together!"

Gallows grinned mischeviously and nodded. "I gotcha kid. I never thought about this happening..."

"Are you sure? It seemed pretty much the inevitable."

The Baskar priest looked behind him, quite startled by the new voice. "Clive! I didn't see ya back there."

The sniper chuckled and neared them, followed by his wife. "And what have you been up to?" He said accusingly yet jokingly, the question mainly meant for his daughter.

The blonde 9 year old giggled and smiled sheepishly. "We were spying on Uncle Jet and Aunt Virginia... they're on the roof!"

Clive chuckled and nodded, as looking at his wife, who was smiling also. "I can't believe you dragged your Uncle Gallows into this." The scholar continued, as looking knowingly at his comrade and chuckling a bit. The Baskar just smiled guiltily in response, then turned back to the gray haired lad and the emerald eyed girl on the rooftop.

"Do you think they know that you guys were spying on them?" Katherine then spoke, as looking at Kaitlyn and Gallows. Even she had that unmistakable glint in her eyes.

"Nah, I don't think so..." The priest replied, as grinning ever so evilly. He was about to continue when another voice cut off his.

"I knew it!" A irritated yet muttering voice said from behind them. 

Everyone turned around to see who it was.

Silence.

"Eheheheh.... I think we've been caught." 

End of Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Everyone knows about it now," Virginia said softly as grinning a bit. "They're funny. How did you know they were there, Jet?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Gallows sticks out like a soar thumb. Especially his voice."

The young girl with him giggled as they walked towards the rest of the group. They were currently at The Secret Garden, mainly because Florina invited them to have a picnic. Everyone agreed, of course, and Kaitlyn was over estastic about it. She loved being with the young flower girl.

"Hey guys!" Virginia shouted to the team as she and Jet entered the clearing they were in. Secret Garden was not that big, but it was the only clearing found in the large forest surrounding that area. "We're here!"

"Hurry up Uncle Jet and Auntie Virginia!" Kaitlyn squealed towards them as waving her hand. "Uncle Gallows has eaten all the food!" 

"Hey! That's **-munch- **not **-munch munch- **true!" Gallows retorted, his mouth full of Florina and Mrs. Winslet's delicious cooking. "There are **-munch- **still a losh left!"

The gray haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Losh? Does he mean 'lot'?"

Virginia giggled and nodded. "C'mon Jet!" She said, as entwining his hand with hers. "They're having fun! Let's go!" She then pulled him and dragged him, both of them running towards their friends.

"Woah! Slow down, Virginia!" Jet exclaimed, loosing his balance from time to time because of the young lady's pull. Still, he smiled at her cheerfullness. '_That'll be something she'll never lose.' _He thought, as smiling again. He was smiling more and more often now. 

As they reached the picnic mat, they were greeted by Florina's tender smile. 

"Glad you could come," The young flower girl said sweetly, her happiness showing in her voice. She was elated that Virginia and co. were here, they were the first friends she'd ever had. Sure, her flowers were there, and she could speak to them, yet it was really different from human company. She was glad that Jet scolded her that day...

"We're glad that we did come!" Virginia replied cheerily, as looking at her and smiling back. Her hand was still entwined in Jet's, and the young silver-haired Drifter was blushing like mad.

"Now, now, now," Gallows started in a teasing voice as looking at them knowingly. "What's with the 'holding hands' bit? Surely Jet hasn't gotten blind that you need to lead him around, huh, 'Ginny'?"

The honey-haired girl's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?!" 

"About what?"

"Jet's nickname for me!" 

The Baskar smirked. "Oh, I have my sources..." He stated, as looking to Kaitlyn and the rest of the group, who were sweatdropping anime style.

__

'I hate that stupid annoying smirk...' Jet thought, as glaring at his brown haired comrade. _'They must've been spying on us longer than I thought to know about that...'_ As he thought about this, he blushed widly. It made him think about the night before...

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback.

"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" A girl's voice said with a little giggle.

It was a male's voice who replied. "Unless that big glug and Kaitlyn know something will happen, they're probably asleep by now." 

Another giggle. "Why do you insult Gallows so much?"

"I'm not insulting him!" Came the retort, the speaker obviously somewhat teasing. "Its a nickname for him. 'Big glug'. Don't you think it suits him well?"

The girl rolled her eyes but still laughed. "A nickname, huh? Hmmm.... do you have one for me?"

"Lets see..." The lad replied, his voice even more teasing now. "Of course! 'Chatterbox'. It's perfect!"

The woman looked at him and pushed him playfully. "Chatterbox, huh?"

"Don't you like it? I think it suits you perfectly fine."

"Ha-ha. Whatever, Jet." She then crossed her arms and looked away from him, as if playfully. It was then after her words that she realized the perfect nickname for him. "Mr. Whatever! That's it!"

"Oh no! Don't tell me that's for me!" The man named Jet replied, acting to be dramatically hurt. 

The woman laughed again. "Its for you, alright! And that'll be your nickname until you call people with proper nicknames."

He looked at her pleadingly, as if telling her a silent question.

She sighed and smiled. "Okay, okay. Gallows is an exception."

He smiled one of his rare smiles, and she could do nothing but smile back and gaze. And most probably melt 'cause of his grin. Hehe.

"Ginny..." He mumbled inchoherently, staring at the stars. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"You're nickname."

"From you?"

He smiled. "From me."

End of Flashback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, hey, hey!" An annoying voice said to Jet as a spoon full of food waved in front of his face. "You can't daydream about Virginia all day!"

The female Drifter blushed and stuck out her tongue to the Baskar who teased Jet. "Not you too, Gallows!"

"Whaddaya mean 'Not you too'? Unca Gallows has been the starter of the teasing!" A 9-year old voice replied, while giggling. "Uncle Jet was turning red when he spaced out! I also think he was thinking about you!"

Jet shook his head and glared at the Baskar. Even though he stayed silent, whenever a tease was heading for him, he tried to eat his food peacefully yet he would look at Virginia with a _'_**HEEEEEEELLLLP MEEEE!' **look on his face.

Finally, when everyone was finished, they packed up and started to head back towards Humphrey's Peak. They said their goodbye's to Florina, who was happy that they came, yet sad that they were about to go.

"Come back soon," The sweet blonde garden girl said, as waving at them. She smiled at everyone, especially at Jet. There was still this weird connection between Jet and her flowers... so she muttered to him before they left completely... "My flowers still think you're nice. And they think that you'll take very good care of her..."

The silver haired Drifter only nodded at this, and the girl of the garden just watched them as their back's faded away from her view.

And she sighed.

...

...Then smiled. 

"You'll be taking care of her... and not of me. Be happy..."

And her words trailed away... 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes : There! Heheh! I hoped you liked this chappie... there was so much flashbacks! Muwahahah! Sorry for making it short… I wasn't expecting the ending of this chappie to be like this, but I'm so so sorry! I hope you guys aren't mad... and I hope you still like this fic! I feel like you may hate me and my fics now... 'cause I'm such a bad writer. _*ducks from the things that Perfect ARMs will throw her.* _But still, I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope this chappie made you smile! Thanks for everything! 

**__**

Hi to Kyoy and Yuko2! And sm16.... =)

To PnaiXrOse : Yup! I'm a Filipina like you! Kababayan! Heheh... and I'm also Aya in the random conversations... =)

****

To everyone : Thanks so much for reading this fic…! 

****

RANDOM CONVERSATIONS : 

****

Aya : Help me! Help me!!!

__

Aya bumps into Viriginia.

****

Virginia : Aya, what's wrong?

****

Aya : I finished WA3 the other day, and all the while Jet was planning something! I knew it! He had that look of his!

Virginia : Yeah, he can get scary sometimes... but what's he gonna do?

****

Aya : _*silent* _Uh... I dunno yet... but he entered the studio with an evil look in his eyes!

****

Virginia : _*sweatrop* _

****

Aya : Its scary... so now I have to hide! I'm a fugitive!

****

Virginia : _*giggling* _Aren't we all fugitives now? Heheh...

****

Aya : _*laughs* _I guess so.

****

Virginia : Anyway, you better run for it! I'll try and stall Jet.

****

Aya : You can do that?

Virginia : _*grins knowingly and winks* _

****

Aya : _*smiles brightly and makes a run for it* _Thanks Virginia!!!

__

As soon as Aya runs out of the door backstage, Jet suddenly enters.

****

Jet : Have you seen Aya?

****

Virginia : _*nods* _A little while ago. _*nears Jet and looks at him in the eye…* _

****

Jet : _*turning red* _Uh… Virginia?

Silence for a long long long long long long time… 

Virginia : _*suddenly* _Can we go to the fair? _*smiling*_

****

Jet : _*anime drop-style… stands up and smiles back* _Ok.

__

Aya is above them, standing on the platform above the stage. She has a camera in hand.

Aya : Muwahahahah… I have something on you now, Jet… I got 3shots… when you were smiling and blushing… and when you and Virginia were less than an inch apart… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Jet : _*suddenly looks around* _Did you hear that? Sounded like Aya's 'Muwahahah' laugh…

****

Virginia : _*sweat drops* _Uh, no! Let's go!

****

Jet : _*looks back at her and smiles again* _Ok.

****

Virginia : _*takes his hand* _Yay!

Another snap of a camera is heard.

****

Aya : Muwahahahahah…


	12. An Old Accquaintance

****

author's notes : YAY! I finally am writing the 12th chapter! Weee! Heheheh! Its nearly finished... I can't believe it! Yay! Yay! I already know what the ending will be, hehe, I just hope that you guys will like it. Anyway, on with the fic! Hope ya have fun!!! 

****

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Wild ARMs 3. Nor any of the characters. Thankies!

****

Aya : No one's with me in the set! Not even Janus is here... 

__

The door suddenly opens...

Person : Hello?

****

Aya : Hello? This is the My Mistake set. Are you lost?

****

Person : No, not really... this paper said I was supposed to go here. You're Aya, right?

****

Aya : Yeah, but I have a lot more names. LoL.

****

Person : I know you do. And I think you just might know who I am...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

Chapter 12

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

"Promise me you'll visit, Aunt Virginia?" Kaitlyn mused as hugging the older girl. "I'll miss you and Unca Jet."

Virginia smiled and hugged back. "Of course we'll visit, Kaitlyn." She assured the young one, as patting her head. "Take care, ok?"

The blonde 9 year old nodded. "I will." 

Finally, after the days of fun and laughter with the team, it was time to head back home. This was a major problem for Jet, though.

Where would he go?

To Boot Hill? Or…

"Farewell!" Mrs. Winslet exclaimed, as waving. Gallows and Shane had already taken the train the day before, leaving Jet and Virginia with the cheerful family. "Take care!"

Smiling, Virginia waved as the train started to move. "We'll come back and visit! Bye, Mrs. Winslet, Kaitlyn and Clive! Thanks for everything!"

The sniper smiled and nodded, pushing his glasses up a bit, then waving also. "Take care of her." He mouthed to the silver haired Drifter beside the young lady who was bidding them farwell.

Jet, to his surprise, raised a thumbs up. Clive grinned again nodded slightly, as finally, the train went farther disappeared from their sight.

__

'She has changed him a lot...' The green haired scholar thought, as he put an arm around his wife's shoulder, while his other hand held his child's own. _'Maybe they might do good to each other... after all, they both share the same father... and Jet needs to take comfort from someone, I'm sure, he already knows who he really is...'_

His thoughts were cut off, as his energetic 9 year old suddenly tugged at his sleeve.

"Daddy, does Aunt Virginia love Uncle Jet?" The child asked such an unexpected question.

Clive smiled and looked to Katherine for a brief moment, before in one swift moment, taking Kaitlyn in his arms.

"What do you think, dear?" The sniper replied to his daughter, an unmistakable grin on his face.

The blonde giggled and held on to her father, so that she may not fall from his embrace. "I think she does. They're just like you and Mommy!"

And with that, the couple laughed, later followed along by their child, as the three of them made their way back to their home.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Its crowded..." Virginia muttured under her breath as she and Jet made their way to an available seat. 

"What's the big fuss in Southfarm nowadays?" Jet said, irritated. He was pushed away by the crowd from Virginia more than once, and well,... he was irritated.

The young honey haired maiden giggled a bit, hearing his irritated tune. "I'm not sure myself,... but I did hear rumors that some sort of fair will be held there..."

"I just hope its a decent fair... the last one was horrible..." The male Drifter replied, as he felt himself being pushed away from his companion again. _'DARN IT!' _He thought, wanting to just shove away all these people so that they could get a good seat, and so that he wouldn't be separated from... her.

"Jet!" He heard her voice emerge from the crowds. Seconds later, he saw her face popping through the mass of people, her hand extended. "GRAB MY HAND!" She shouted, trying to push herself back towards him. 

Nodding slightly, the silver haired treasure hunter held her hand, flushing a bit from the contact. Seeing that she was not strong enough to pull him towards her, he did it the other way around. 

Feeling that she was being pulled by her companion, she gave in, and soon she was in front of him. They were close, at least.

Or maybe too close.

Virginia's face was leaning on Jet's chest, (Okay, okay, so I know Jet and Virginia are of the same height, so this isn't actually possible! But let's pretend Jet grew a few inches taller! Yay!) and he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Their hands were still entwined, and both of them were blushing like crazy.

"Uh... hi, Jet." The emerald orbed Drifter said to her companion, turning bright pink. She couldn't move out of this situation... it was way too crowded...

He was breathing heavily, and a trickle of sweat went down his temple. He was beet red, like the girl in his arms. _'Damn the people on this stupid train.' _Jet thought, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. It was fragrant... it smelled like... honey. Just like its color.

The silver haired Drifter smirked. "Hey, Ginny." He replied, as squeezing her hand a bit. Seeing her sigh in response, he chuckled, and kept grip with her hand. He then started to push along the crowd, and FINALLY saw an available seat. 

Problem is : ...it was only one. 

Throwing his belongings to the seat so that no one else could take it, Jet made his way to the chair he had found. Virginia smiled in relief at the sight of the chair, yet she also noticed that it was just for one.

"You can take it," The treasure hunter said to her, as automatically standing beside the seat.

The maiden shook her head. "No! You'll get sore legs once we get down."

"It's alright." 

"If this happened 2 years ago, you would've said, '...Whatever.' Or you wouldn't have given me the seat in the first place."

He smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh, c'mon Jet!" Virginia exclaimed, as going near him. "We can share the seat."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"

Smiling cheerfully, the young lady grabbed him and pushed him on the chair. Taken aback by her sudden pull, he couldn't retaliate.

"There!" The green orbed Drifter said, the elated smile still on her face. 

Her comrade rolled his eyes. "Nice idea." He said sarcastically, before adding, "I'm the only one sitting."

Also rolling her eyes, Virginia stated, "Silly! Just wait." She then grabbed their belongings, put it under the chair, then looked back to Jet. She was blushing, he could tell. What was she up to?

"Open your arms." The young female traveler started, giggling a bit as looking at her companion's confused face. Surprisingly, then, she sat on his lap, still blushing yet at the same time, still smiling.

"There!" She exclaimed, proud. "Now we're both on a chair."

He could only smile at that. "Yeah, but I think I'll still get sore legs either way."

"Hey! I'm not that fat nor heavy!"

"You wouldn't know! Have you carried yourself?"

"Well, no! Bu--"

"See?"

"Argh! I give up!"

Laughing, Jet stared at her as she pouted. She looked funny yet cute when she did that... 

He was about to say something to tease her, yet when she yawned, he thought better of it. She was tired,... and so was he. They needed their rest.

Her eyes dropped, and almost immediately, her head fell onto Jet's shoulder, resting there, as her breathing pattern became even.

Smiling, the silver haired traveler brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he surrendered himslef into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCH!

Jet woke up with a start. 

"Whoa!!! What the---?!?!"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because right at the moment, the speakers boomed with the operator's voice.

**__**

"Attention to all passengers : We are very sorry the inconvinience, but our engine has broke down. Do not panic, we are already in Southfarm, east from Boot Hill. We have already called for carriages, which will take you to the said town. Women and Children first. Once again, we apologize, yet thank you for your consideration."

Everyone, including Jet, sighed with relief hearing that carriages were coming. "Oh well..." The young Drifter muttered, as leaning his head back on the seat. Feeling something heavy on his shoulder, he looked to his side, only to see a familiar face of a certain lady. 

He snickered. _'She can sleep through anything.' _He thought, as examining her face. _'I bet if a bomb exploded in front of her, she'd still be sleeping.'_

He laughed again at the thought.

"...Jet?" Someone suddenly muttured, and he felt her petite frame stir. Her hand was clutching his vest, and her eyelids opened slowly, revealing her bright emerald eyes.

"I thought I'd have to throw a bomb nearby to wake you up," Jet teased, as watching his friend rub and adjust her eyes. "And I was even doubting if that would work."

"Ha-ha." Came the sarcastic reply, as the green orbs of the young lady looked around curiously. People -- mainly women and children -- were lining up near the exit. "What's happening?" She asked, as standing up and looking at her comrade.

Feeling her warmth no longer there, the amethyst eyed boy stretched and stood up as well. "The train's engine broke down. They're making everyone evacuate." He then suddenly grabbed her hand and pushed her into the line. "**Women **and children first!"

Surprised as she was pushed to the line, Virginia bumped into someone. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A female voice exclaimed, and the young honey haired maiden felt herself being pushed away again, only this time, back to her friend's position. She was off balance, mainly because whoever pushed her had shoved too hard. Luckily, Jet was there to catch her.

"Ouch..." Virginia muttured, as rubbing her head. She felt someone's arms holding her, and as she looked up, she saw familiar purple eyes.

"Back from evacuation already?" Jet teased, as he slowly let go of her so that she could recompose herself.

She laughed slightly at his tease before she spoke. "Someone pushed me again... I feel like a pushing bag! First you push me... now everyone pushes me!"

She could see him smile and laugh at her as she spoke, and though she felt quite bad about being pushed, seeing him smile -- something that he usually doesn't do -- made her smile as well. And so as she turned around to see who she bumped, she had to be surprised at the sight that met her eyes.

Even Jet, who also saw who she was looking at, had to be surprised.

The person they were staring at, though, seemed to be irritated at the way they were staring at her. "Don't give me those looks! Hmph!"

Getting out of her trance, Virginia nodded a bit and said her apologies. "Sorry."

Nodding in return, the woman she bumped put her hands on her hips and smiled at them.

"Somehow, I knew I'd run into you guys again."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : Heya everyone! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I was so obsessed with FFX the past week. I'm 2 bosses away from the ending! Muwahahahah! Heheh! Anyway, I'm so sorry if you think this chapter/story sucks! Aaah! So sorry! And if you say I'm a really bad author, its okie. I know I am! _*dodges the mallet that Perfect ARMs set to hit her* _But everyone, thank you so much for all your support. I couldn't have done it without you! Thankies so much!!! =)

****

Kyoy : EY!!! I have your pics already! Heheh! Do you know your room number? I tried calling school yesterday, but no one was answering! WAH!! Why…? Can I go to your house again? Its fun there! Yay! Heheh! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! =)) You've always helped me! =) And you have to post your stories! =)

****

Yuko2 : You…must… continue… your fic… or else… _*tun dun tun* _Yutaro gets it! Muwahahah! (I'm so mean…) Just kidding! Anyway, thankies for everything, baka-sensei! =) 

****

FFlovingPannyChan : Aaah! WAI~! You have to update! Thanks so much for reviewing my fics!!! =) FF.net **HAS **TO LET YOU UPDATE!!!

****

Dragon Lady Shakti : Yay! You're a Filipina too? COOL! Heheh! Thanks so much for reviewing my fics!!! =)

****

Chrono Cross : Your fic is great! Heheh! REALLY! I like it! Heheh! And thanks so much for always supporting! I like you're reviews! Its always nice and funny! =) And Gallows SHOULD be hit with a baseball bat every time he spies on people! Muwahahahah! And yeah, they will be able to defeat the prophets now that Jet is there. =)

****

Perfect ARMs : Heya! Heheh! Thanks so much for always supporting my ficcies! You must update! LoL! I like your ficcie! Heheh! Anyway, thankies again! =) Hehehe! 

****

Sera : Also you! You also must update! I thank you for always e-mailing me! Heheh! And also for reviewing always! THANKIES! =) 

****

Pnaixrose : IKAW! Kailangan mong ituloy yon! Mwahahah! Heheh! Thankies so much for reviewing my fic! I like yours a lot! YOU HAVE TO UPDATE! Kundi… heheh… hahanapin kita sa bahay mo… muwahahahah! (Just kidding) =) 

****

Teefa85 : YEAH! Jet and Virginia are so cool together! Hehehe! Thanks so much for reviewing! I love your fics! =)

Crimson Snow : Don't worry, it won't end yet! Thankies so much! 

****

Riny Beoulve : Heheh! Thank you for the praise! =) Jet is evil to me!! 

**__**

RANDOM CONVERSATIONS : 

****

Aya : Jet sent you here… didn't he?

****

Person : Who else would want me here to irritate you?

****

Aya : Yeah, that's Jet alright.

****

Person : Heheheh…

****

Aya : Jet is so mean to me!

Person : Heheheh! I know you don't want me here…

****

Aya : NO! Its not that! But… you'll IRRITATE ME!

****

Person : *bows* Its my sole purpose in life.

Aya : Grrr…

Jet suddenly enters.

****

Aya : YOU! 

****

Jet : Heheheh…


	13. Thunderstorm Fever

****

author's notes : I feel inspired to write! Muwahahah! Hehehe! Anyway, thankies again to all who have been reading. I think you all know who Jet and Virginia bumped into! Hehehe! Anyway, hope you guys still enjoy the fic! MAN, MY ARM HURTS! I dunno why, but it hurts. Owww... but I still wanna type to write! YEAH! Anyway, please read and enjoy!! =)

****

DISCLAIMER : You know! I don't own what I don't own. And what I don't own is Wild ARMs or anything related to it. This is just a ficcie made up by my dellusional mind. Thankies! =)

****

Aya : Ok... YAHIKO, I cannot believe you are here! -- **YOU** -- must not be here!

****

Yahiko : Muwahahah! Jet called me, he knew I'd irritate you.

****

Aya : You are supposed to be in the Rurouni Kenshin section! NOT WILD ARMS. DEFINITELY NOT WILD ARMS!

****

Yahiko : I know! Muwahahah! 

****

Aya : You've been hanging out with Sano too much. You're starting to laugh like him.

****

Yahiko : YOU are the one who always laughs that way.

****

Aya : _*sheepish grin* _Ah well... hehehe... at least its only you. Good Jet didn't think of bringing my beloved sibling here. 

****

Yahiko : Heheh... I think...

__

The doors suddenly open recklessly.

****

Person : YO SIS! 

****

Aya : ....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

Chapter 13

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

"Nice seeing you again, Maya." 

"Same here." 

It was unbelievable. Her old rival -- Maya Schrodinger -- was standing here right in front of her and Jet. And they were having a civilized conversation! No arguements about gems or anything like that.

"So, I see you 2 have been going out." The blonde girl said suddenly yet calmly, holding a laugh. "Should've happened sooner or later." 

At her words, the two turned bright pink. Was it that obvious, even before?

"So..." Jet suddenly started, trying to change the subject. "Where's your brother and that afro guy? And that cat?" 

Maya looked at him and shrugged a bit, but then after gave her usual smile. "Ah, they're somewhere in this train. They practically pushed me here when the announcer said 'Women and children first'. Seemed to be worried that the engine will blow up or something." 

Virginia nodded and gave a knowing look at Jet, who also pushed her to the line awhile ago. The silver haired Drifter just shrugged and smiled slightly, acting like he was innocent. 

Though they spoke no words, the young blonde gem hunter watching them could see through both of their antics. She was about to say something, but was cut off when the attendant tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me... miss?" The conductor named Tony said, as smiling. "Its your turn to get on the carriage now." 

Nodding slightly, Maya the looked back at the two. She had a grin on her face. "Ok. Well,... I'll see ya when I see ya." 

Nodding and smiling back, the young honey haired Drifter waved as she watched an old accquiantance get on the carriage. She saw that once Maya got on board, the carriage immediately started to leave. That troubled her....

"Hey!" Virginia exclaimed in surprise. They were leaving her? She was female too, you know! "Why did it leave without me?" She asked to herself in frustration, but Tony, the attendant/conductor, heard her.

"Ma'am! You're still here! Oh no... we're terribly sorry.... but apparantly I think all carriages were full!" He said in a apologetic voice, as immediately bowing. Seeing that he was sincere, the young emerald orbed maiden smiled at him to assure him that it was ok.

"It's quite alright," The emerald eyed maiden said, as sighing. She then muttured, "But now I'll have to be stuck here... oh well... at least I get to keep an eye on Jet..." At the thought of him, she smiled. She spun around, expecting to see his soft amethyst orbs gaze at her and tease her that she looked like a tomboy and that's why she wasn't on the carriage. But then...

"Jet?" She mused, looking around. She could only see unfamiliar faces. "Jet?" She called out again, this time moving a bit forward. 'Where could he be?'

She looked around train, searching thoroughly. He was no where to be seen.

_'Could he have...?' _The thought struck her hard. What if he didn't want to accompany her after all? _'Did he leave... again...?' _She shook her head, as if also trying to shake away those thoughts. _'He wouldn't. Not this time. I know he would've said goodbye first... if ever...'_

Her thoughts got cut off, as her head averted to the window of the train. There, she saw a lone person, watching the sky. It wasn't clear of who it really was, but she saw that the person turned to her, then waved, beckoning her to come to his position.

She stared in disbelief. Maybe... that was Jet?

Only one way to make sure!

She hurried to the exit of the train, bumping and apologizing to people along the way. Stepping out, she began to sprint as fast as she could to the person. She could see him a bit clearer...

A red and white scarf, gray hair...

And unmistakable amethyst eyes.

It was him, for sure.

"Jet!!" She called out loud, as running more towards him. Since she was too fast, she lost control of her speed, and ran straight into him. They both fell over to the sandy wasteland ground. She was giggling, while he had a big sweatdrop on his face.

"Don't loose control so fast, chatterbox." The male Drifter said teasingly, as helping both themselves up. As they were able to stand on their own 2 feet, Virginia began to pat her dress in order to make the dust go away. She then asked, "What're you doing here, Jet?" She looked at him with a smile.

Looking at her smiling face, he felt like his whole day would be pleasant. "I'm waiting for something." He answered, as gazing at her and then once again, at the sky.

"Something?"

"Yup."

"What is it?"

He gave that special smile of his and wrapped his arms around her. "Just wait."

Virginia rested in his embrace. Ever since the past few days, he'd become more sweet on her. And he would smile and laugh more often. Even sometimes, she noticed, he would smile just for her. It was then she began to wonder...

If he hadn't left... though they would have defeated the Prophets...

...would things be this way?

Breaking her thoughts, she suddenly heard a wooshing sound came from the sky. It was as if something was making a terribly fast friction with the wind. Just then, a huge machine came out, landing in front of the 2 of them. Its color was blue and white, while its shape was like the most feared of mythical creatures -- a dragon.

The young female Drifter stared in awe. "Lombardia!" She said, her tone clearly a happy one. Taking Jet's hand and entwining it with her own, she ran towards the creature, dragging him.

"Whoa! Slow down!" The silver haired boy exclaimed, as laughing slightly. "Have you really missed Lombardia that much?"

Giggling, Virginia immediately went inside to the cockpit, (still dragging Jet, heheh) and shouted to the walls. "Hi Lombardia! Long time no see!"

At first, there was no answer, but then suddenly, a deep voice filled the area. 

**"Virginia Maxwell. I haven't seen you in 2 years. I am glad that Jet finally got his brains working right and returned to you. He's been miserable and ---"**

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, LOMBARDIA!" Jet exclaimed, obviously embarassed. He had a slight tint on his cheeks, and he glared at the control panel, knowing that Lombardia could see him that way. 

There was a slight chuckling in the background, the dragon was laughing. Laughing, for crying out loud! 

_'My day is getting weirder by the minute...' _The silver haired Drifter exclaimed, as sighing disbelievingly. Looking at his female comrade, he could see that she was slightly blushing yet giggling at what Lombardia said.

****

"So, where are we headed?" 

It was Lombardia's voice again.

"Yea, Jet, where are we going?" Virginia asked, enlightened by the dragon's question. "To Boot Hill?"

Shrugging, Jet sat on the chair made of machina. "I'm not sure... where do you want to go?"

The young emerald eyed female tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmm... we could go and visit Claiborne... I heard there's a food festival there!"

The silver haired treasure hunter looked at her funnily. "Thinking about food again? No wonder you're getting heavy."

"I am NOT heavy nor FAT!" Virginia exclaimed, as pouting. "Right, Lombardia?"

The dragon chuckled.

**"Right."**

Smiling victoriously, Virginia looked at Jet with the 'I-told-ya' look. He rolled his eyes playfully, and after, gazed at her once again.

"But still... could we please go to Claiborne?" The young female Drifter said, pleading like a child. She gave him the poor puppy dog look. "Please?"

Sighing, Jet knew he was defeated. He knew he would give in... "Alright." He said softly, as accompanying his words with a small smile. Since he was anti-social, he avoided fairs, carnivals,... anything of the sort. But maybe... if Virginia really wanted go...

"Claiborne it is, then." Lombardia's deep voice echoed through the vessel. Soon, they found themselves taking off, heading for their destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

A few hours later...

****

KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Virginia screamed in pure horror and fright. Her head was buried on her knees, and her hands were covering her ears. She had just woken up from sleep, and found out that there was a thunderstorm.

A thunderstorm... one of the things she hated the most. She had been frightened of it ever since she was a child.

****

"Virginia, what's wrong?" A deep voice echoed through her room. 

"It's nothing, Lombardia." The maiden replied, trying to smile even one bit. "I'm just a bit scared of thunderstorms... that's all..." She sighed and laughed a little. "That sounded pathetic, didn't it? I'm 20 years old and I'm afraid of a stupid thunderstorm..."

Lombardia chuckled and she could see him, he would be shaking his head. **"Its not pathetic at all. Its normal to have fears. Even a brave soul such as yourself must be scared of something."**

Finally smiling after his comfort, Virginia resumed her position. She didn't want to hear anymore lightning...

****

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM.

"Help me..." The female Drifter muttured to herself. She tried to keep herself from screaming, but sometimes, she couldn't help it. Especially when she knew another rumbling was coming... 

****

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM.

"AAAAAAAH!"

...She had to scream. It was the only way of letting her fear out.

"Virginia, what's wrong? Are you alright?" 

Her door suddenly opened recklessly, and another male voice asked the same question as the dragon did.

She smiled a bit. "I-I'm a-alright..." She said softly, shaking a bit. Why did the lightning have to be so strong and the thunder so loud?!

****

"It seems that Virginia is afraid of thunderstorms, Jet." Lombardia spoke, a chuckle accompanying his words.

Jet stared funnily at the girl in front of him. "Thunderstorms?" He was stifling a chuckle.

Virginia nodded, and seeing her friend's disbelieving face, she immediately spoke before he could tease or laugh her. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Jet Enduro! Its not a pleasant feeling to be scared of rain and lightning!" 

Still stifling a laugh, the silver haired Drifter went to her bed and sat beside her. She was still in the same position as before -- head buried in knees, hand covering ears. To him, it was a amusing yet worrying sight. He didn't want her to feel upset, after all... if he could make the lightning go away, he would. Anything for her to feel better and make her smile.

Noticing that he was staring at her, the honey haired girl lifted her head, her emerald eyes meeting his amethyst ones. He was smiling, she could see. Yet the moment he saw her eyes, his smile faded and his face held a worried look. "Virginia, are you really ok?"

She nodded lightly, and even smiled at him. There was a taint of tiredness and weakness in her face...

****

KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM.

"AAAAAH!" She covered her ears tighter, and unknowing even to her, she jumped to Jet's arms. Surprised, of course, the young male Drifter's eyes widened, yet soon later, it softened, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh..." Jet comforted, as stroking her hair. "Its ok." 

He could still feel her shaking, yet in a short while, she relaxed, but her heavy breathing pattern still showed that she was scared, but even that lessened. In his arms, she felt safe...

The treasure hunter looked at the bundle in his arms and grinned. Who would've thought Virginia Maxwell, their team's leader, was afraid of mere lightning? He could laugh hardly just thinking about it. 

He continued stroking her hair and her back, telling her that it would be alright. Her face was buried on his chest, and he could feel that her hands were clutching his vest tightly. Odd, though, she felt hot...

In fact... she was too hot...

"Virginia?" Jet immediately called out as feeling her forehead. She was burning! "You're burning with a fever!"

Her weak and tired eyes smiled slightly along with her pale lips. "I am...?"

The male Drifter looked at her disbelievingly. "You are!" He then looked at the control panel, Virginia still in his embrace. "Lombardia, is there a town nearby?"

The reply came almost immediately.

****

"Yes. Poste Village."

At hearing those words, the young man's amethyst eyes widened. He seemed to be mentally debating with himself, but when he looked at the woman in his arms, his eyes softened and became worried. He thought, '_She's more important.' _

And so, he immediately instructed Lombardia to go to Poste. "Take us there, Lombardia."

**"Yes."**

And so, after a few minutes, the great dragon descended. Jet immediately grabbed his cloak and wrapped Virginia in it, to keep her warm and safe from the cold and rain. He didn't actually know whether she was awake or asleep, for she wasn't speaking. But he guessed it would be better that way, so that she could rest and reserve her energy.

After getting off Lombardia, he immediately ran towards the inn of the village. Oddly, he seemed to know where it was, for he took shortcuts, running as fast as he could. He was already soaking wet by now, but it didn't matter.

Soon enough, he was in front of the hotel. Entering slowly, he pushed the door and the moment he entered, the sight of many people averted to him. 

As soon as they saw him, all were quiet. Everyone stopped talking, drinking, whatever they were doing. It was utter silence.

Jet didn't pay heed to them. He grabbed a chair and helped the young honey haired girl in his arms sit on it. He found out that she was awake, after all, and according to her, she could support her body weight, even just a little.

"I'll lean on this table," Virginia said meekly, still smiling for the young man in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Nodding, the amethyst eyed Drifter approached the bartender, who was also the innkeeper. All eyes of the people in the bar were still on him, and as he walked to the bar, his boots sounding against the wood were the only noises to be heard. Upon reaching the bartender, Jet gave his usual emotionless look, but the tender smiled and threw him a key with 2 small keychains attatched to it. If you looked closely, it would greatly resemble Virginia's dual pistols.

Catching the key, Jet nodded as a thanks. The bartender nodded back, and welcomed him, as he spoke some words with a smile.

"Long time no see. Welcome back, Enduro."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

author's notes : _*stretch* _Aaaah! That was such a long chappie! Heheh! Aaah, YAY! At least I got it to this part! Finally, it's near the end. Muwahahahaha! I'm really sorry if this is a cliffy, but I was too tired to write! I'll update as soon as possible, though! Heheh... I was so happy with everyone's reviews! Why did every know it was Maya? Heheheh! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And if it sucks, please tell me! Thankies! =)

**__**

I updated in less than I week! YAY! I guess I was so inspired by FFX's ending! ITS SO SAD! I CRIED!

Heheheh! Hi to Kyoy, Yuko2! And all the other people who have been reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

****

RANDOM CONVERSATIONS : 

****

Yahiko : _*all smiley* _Hi readers! 

__

There are people snickering backstage.

****

Yahiko : _*muttering* _I can't believe I'm doing this! 

****

Aya : Yahiko! SMILE!

****

Yahiko : _*grouchy look* _.... 

****

Aya : _*threatening voice* _Yahiko...

****

Yahiko : _*grumbling* _Fine. _*all smiley again* _Hi readers! Aya has told me and Jet to tell you the preview for the next chapter!

****

Jet : ...Why me????

****

Janus : Because she likes both of you the best. Hahahahah... she loves to torture you... hahahahahahah!

__

A large mallet suddenly appears out of nowhere, and squarely his Janus in the head.

****

Janus : See...? She never does this to ya....*collapses with stars on his head*

****

Jet : _*large sweatdrop*_

****

Yahiko : Anyway, I want this over with before Aya murders me! Here is the preview for the next chapter! Jet will read it to you!

****

Jet : _*muttering* _Why... why... me....

****

Aya : _*holding his Virginia plushie and threatening to hide it away forever*_ C'mon Jet...

****

Jet : _*eyes widen in horror* _Okay! Okay! I'll read! _*gets the preview and reads it in a boring voice* _The next chapter...

****

Aya : _*even more threatening voice* _Jet... _*still has his Virginia plushie as hostage*_

****

Jet : _*suddenly switches to his normal voice* _The next chapter : Why does the bartender know Jet? Why does Jet know about Poste Village? Why did Aya make such a stupid name for a town? Read and find out in the next chapter! Thank you! =)

****

Aya : _*smiled at Jet and hands him his Virginia plushie*_ Thank you, Jet! Thanks, Yahiko! Yay! 

****

Yahiko : You know, I would also like to know why Aya made such a stupid name for a town.

****

Aya : WHAT DID YOU SAY?

****

Yahiko : _*sweatdrops* _Nothing, ma'am. 

****

Aya : _*smiles evilly* _

****

Yahiko : _*sweatdrops even more and whispers to Janus, who's fainted*_ If she finds out you're the one who put that in the script... **_[tun dun dun dun] _**..._*gulp* _It was nice knowing you.

****

Aya : Thank you everyone... I'm so happy!

Virginia and the rest suddenly enter.

****

Virginia : Wow! Aya got a 100 reviews!

****

Jet : ...

****

Yahiko : She did?!?!

****

Virginia : _*smiling* _She did!

****

Aya : I did?!

****

Virignia : _*still smiling* _You did!!

****

Aya : _*faints*_

The whole FFX crew enter. 

****

Tidus : Uh... are we supposed to be here?

****

Yuna : ...I don't think so.

****

Wakka : I think this was the Wild ARMs section, ya?

****

Lulu : Yes, I believe the sign did say it was the Wild ARMs section.

__

The Wild ARMs 3 crew stare in awe.

****

Auron : ...

****

Rikku : Wow! So they're Wild ARMs!

****

Kimahri : Kimahri ask for directions.

****

Tidus : Good idea, Kimahri!

****

Kimahri : _*nodding*_

Tidus : _*approaching the WA3 team and Yahiko, who is holding both Aya and Janus*_ Hi! Uh... can we ask for directions? We're a little lost.

****

Virginia : _*cheerfully* _Sure! Wait, let us wake up Aya! She knows how to get around here...

__

Yahiko and Jet start shaking Aya hard. 

****

Aya : Whoa... _*squints her eyes to see Tidus in front of her* *surprised and excited* _Y-you'r-re... T-Tid-u... _*faints again*_

****

Yahiko : _*sighs and smiles a little* _Oh well... so much for that.


	14. Truth About Myself

****

author's notes : YAY! I updated! Weeee! I hope you guys still like how that story is going! I think I'm so inspired to write 'cause of FFX's ending. It was really really sad... WAH! Why did Tidus have to?! Why, why... _*sighs* _Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! I really hope that my fics are able to make you guys smile. Thankies once again!

DISCLAIMER : I own what I own, and Wild ARMs belongs to Media Vision... 

****

Tidus : And we belong to Squaresoft!

****

Aya : I thought it was Square Enix already...

****

Yahiko : I belong to Watsuki-sensei.

****

Kaitlyn : I... wanna belong to Aya-nii.

****

Aya : _*huggles Kaitlyn* _Thank you so much Kaitlyn!

****

Jet : _*looking at Tidus* _Why are you still here? Didn't the FFX crew leave a few moments ago?

****

Tidus : Yeah! But me, Rikku, Auron and Yuna are staying for a while. You don't mind, do you?

****

Aya : _*smiling cheerfully* _Not at all! The more the merrier.

****

Janus : You guys have to watch out though... and I have a piece of advice.

****

Tidus : What is it? 

****

Janus : Never, ever, say Aya is stupid. _*in a muttering voice* _Even though she is...

__

A large mallet hits Janus in the head.

****

Yahiko : _*sweatdrops and looks above, where the mallet came from* _I'm telling you, that thing is automatic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My Mistake **  
Chapter 14  
by aya_yahiko/terrandagger 

  
  
__

It's been a year since I've been to this place.

My place.

My house.

Not a home... just a house.

A home is a place where you can return to... and you know somebody is there to love you.

So... I just considered this a house. There was no love beneath its roof anyway.

But maybe...

With her here...

~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia was lying down the bed, panting. A small trickle of sweat dropped from her face, and her eyebrows burrowed in pain. She seemed to be in an unfamiliar room, a blank and dull room, with only a table, bed and papers scattered all over. 

"Owww..." She was able to muster, as her emerald orbs slowly pryed open. _'How long have I been asleep?' _She thought, as giving energy to sit up. Seeing the new surroundings, her eyes immediately widened. _'Where am I?' _She looked around, checking if this was an inn of some sort. _'Where's Jet?' _

As if on cue to answer her question, a male voice rung through the room. "Are you feeling better?" Came the familiar, soothing voice of her friend.

Smiling, she turned around to see him leaning on the doorway. "A little headache, but I'm alright. Thank you for bringing me here."

He flashed her one of those rare smiles, as he approached the bed and sat down, facing her. "You sure?" He touched her forehead. "You're still hot. You should still rest..."

The young honey haired female shook her head. "I'll be fine, really!" She gave him a bright grin and looked outside the window, a bit fear and worry etched on her face. "Is it over?"

"You mean the thunderstorm?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "Its over."

She gave a sigh of relief, yawned and stretched her arms. Plopping down on the bed, her luminent green orbs began to observe her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice smooth yet curious. Her headache still bothered her, yet seeing the bright sunrise outside, it reduced. She couldn't be sick on such a nice day! And they were in a new village, after all. She wanted to explore! 

He seemed to be hesitant. "We're in Poste Village." Jet said plainly, no amusement or whatsoever in his voice. "And... this... is my house."

At once, Virginia stood up and looked at him. Her eyes showed amusement and surprise. "Your house?" She said in curiousity, not in disbelief. "You have a house?"

He flushed and nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "The house beside this is where... where... the real Jet Enduro used to live." He then looked outside, it seemed to be such a nice sunny day. "I never liked this place though... its so stu--"

His words got cut off as his female friend put a finger over his mouth. He looked up to her and saw that she was smiling that knowing smile, and her emerald orbs were filled with excitement. She then spoke, "This place needs a woman's touch." She giggled a bit after saying that, and stood up, her orbs probing around the area. Man, was it dirty! "I'm gonna clean this place up and make it look nice!"

Sweatdropping, Jet sighed and smiled, seeing her eagerness. Was his house that dirty? He looked around. _'Okay, so maybe it is.' _Chuckling at his own thought, the male treasure hunter followed his companion into the living room, where she seemed to be staring, as if planning already what to do.

"Hmmm..." Virginia said, as tapping her chin. She seemed to be planning some house and style stuff in her head. 

"I thought only **'women'** arranged houses," The male Drifter teased, as looking at her. She gave him a glare, which meant for him to shut up. He laughed, of course, then went to kitchen. Hopefully, there would still be food in the refrigerator.

Before he could fully enter the kitchen, though, a small dainty knock was heard on the door, followed by a soft, feminine voice.

"Hello?" The voice said, soft and angelic. "Adam?"

Virginia's eyes widened. _'Adam...?' _She looked at Jet, who had his head hung down. He seemed to be frustrated.

"They call me by my real name here. Only the bartender calls me Jet Enduro." He sighed and approached the door, his cold and emotionless side taking over. He slowly opened it, only to reveal a young woman, a little older than both of them, standing in the doorway. She had long silver hair like Jet's, but beautiful ocean blue eyes. She smiled as she saw the person who opened the door, and grinned even wider as she saw the young honey haired girl behind him.

"Oh Adam! You FINALLY have a girlfriend!" She squealed in delight, as rushing over to Virginia. Her voice was so cheerful and outgoing, unlike the one she used when knocking the door. "You're so pretty! You must be the one the whole town is talking about."

As the unknown woman fussled over our young emerald orbed maiden, Jet just once again sighed in tiredness and frustration. He looked at Virginia, who seemed to be smiling, yet also giving occasional glances at him. He knew what she was probably wondering.

Who was this woman?

Sighing again, the young male Drifter looked at his comrade and the girl, who seemed to stop talking for a minute. He decided it would be the best time to introduce them.

"Ginny, this is my..." He seemed hesitant once again, as he gave an irritated glance to the woman, who stuck her tongue out playfully. He rolled his eyes in response. "This is my sister."

Giggling, the young silver haired maiden nodded and shook hands cheerily with Virginia. "I'm Aitre Enduro!" 

The young female Drifter was surprised. ...Sister? She looked at Aitre then Jet. They both had silver hair... so it was possible... but... Jet was a... "Nice to meet you! I'm Virginia."

The young ocean eyed woman nodded and smiled, as looking once again to her brother and elbowing him. "Did you know that you 2 are the talk of the town? Entering the bar like that with a girl in your arms! Do you know how surprised everyone was?"

Jet nodded slightly and sighed. Oh man... he knew this was going to happen... "Does everyone know that I'm here?"

Aitre smirked. "If you're talking about Janus... then yeah, he knows you're here. Or are you talking about your fangirls?"

"Janus....? Janus Cascade?" Virginia mused, as looking at the two. Seeing her amethyst eyed comrade nod, her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Jet stated, as plopping down on the chair and seeing her reaction. "Turns out this is his hometown."

Nodding, the young dual pistol holder then looked at Aitre, suddenly smirking and obviously stifling a laugh. "Uh... fangirls?" She muttered, asking although she already knew quite what it meant.

The silver haired maiden giggled. "Yes! Do you know how many they are?" She seemed amused at first, but then she turned to the other girl with an assuring look on her face. "But you shouldn't get jealous, I know Adam would never replace you. He never looked at any of those girls anyway."

Virginia wanted to say that she wasn't jelous in the first place, but as she looked at Jet, she decided that...

She didn't want to tell a lie. 

She was just a **'little'** envious, anyway. But the thought still made her laugh. Fangirls?

Anyway, she kept smiling, staying silent. She saw that the young male traveler was flushing with embarrasment, and she had to giggle at that. But she had to think... _'How is she Jet's sister?' _She was about to elaborate more about it, but then, it occured to her that Aitre needed to leave.

"I'll be back later!" The cheerful girl said, as waving. "Come for dinner, Adam!" She shouted, as she began to ran through the streets. Soon enough, her silhouette disappeared from their sight, and Jet sighed in pure relief.

The female Drifter had to giggle at that.

"She's really nice," The emerald orbed maiden said, as watching her comrade close the door. She noticed that he seemed to become quite sad and quiet. "What's wrong?"

Jet shook his head and sat down on the sofa once again, while Virginia sat beside him. "It's just that..." He looked at her, she seemed worried about his state. He didn't really look that sad, did he? "You're probably wondering how she became my sister.... right?"

The young maiden had to nod at this.

"I thought so." He sighed again and began to start explaining. "You see... Jet Enduro -- the real one -- used to live in this town... before he died. He was involved in an accident. He passed away just before I was... made. So, they used all his organs, genes, DNA,... to make me. And since Aitre was his sister... then she's like my sister. Me and Jet have the same genes and DNA, after all..."

Virginia stared at him intently. So finally, her father had told him the truth. At least now... he knew. He seemed to have a hard time explaining what was going on though... maybe... he probably didn't know that she knew the truth too. Her father had told her his real past... on that day...

"Are you getting confused?" He suddenly asked her, before burying his face into his hands. "Or... did you know about this?"

She sighed and nodded sadly. "...I knew." 

"Your old man told you, didn't he?"

"Yes... right after you left." It still pained her to think of that day.

He sighed sadly. "He told me too."

There was silence for awhile, and neither spoke. He had his face buried in his hands, while she stared at him, worry etched on her face. 

"Jet..." She spoke, softly and comforting. She knew... he felt bad. All these years he kept it within himself. He lived a life with a barrier for emotions. He would feel better, in time... she knew. But... he just needed to let it out. He needed to let his feelings out.

As he heard his name being called, the young male Drifter slowly turned around to face his companion. "Ginny..." He muttered, his amethyst eyes looking at her emerald ones. "Even though you knew what I really was... you still...?"

She giggled a bit and nodded. "You'll always be you to me. Whatever name your called, whoever you are, to me, you're still you. And me, Gallows and Clive, and everyone else for that matter... accept you and like you." Slowly then, she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him, just as he did when he comforted her during the thunderstorm. She would hold him... until he felt better. Until he wanted her to let go. She let him relax in her embrace, and soon, he was lying on the sofa, her lap as his pillow. 

"Thanks, Ginny..." He said, smiling slightly. He still felt bad, but with her here... her presence and comfort already made him feel better.

She grinned back. "No problem, Mr. Whatever."

"I just feel a little pissed off again, just like when the first time Werner told me that." He sighed and rested his arm on his forehead. "Like I... wanna take it our on someone."

Virginia looked at him in alarm. "Oh, so... you're gonna take it out on me?" She said teasingly, pretending to look hurt.

He shrugged. "Maybe..."

"JET!"

Laughing, he touched her cheeks to calm her down. "Nah, I won't be taking it our on you... it's just that... it's like I wanna shoot like crazy..."

She giggled a bit at his statement, and playfully pinched his nose. "You can take it out on the Prophets soon, Mr. Whatever."

He nodded with a smile, and soon, he was asleep, his head still resting on her lap. 

_'He must be tired...' _The young emerald orbed maiden thought, as smiling and brushing a small strand of hair from his face. Come to think of it... this was the first time she had seen him go to sleep smiling. He looked cute, she had to admit.

"Sleep well... Jet...." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

author's notes : I apologize so much if I took long! And if the chappie sucked and was too short! I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive moi! I still hope you liked it though! I know that I'm a REALLY HORRIBLE writer, *dodges and jumps from the things and the mallet that Perfect ARMs will throw to her* but I really appreciate all those who have been reviewing. You guys give moi the strength to go on! Hehehehe! :D Thank you for everything, everyone! I hope you liked it! Its ok if you say its bad, just voice out your opinions. THANK YOU AGaIN SSSOOOO MUCH! Take CARE!!!! :D 

**__**

Hi to Kyoy! Sm16! Yuko2! :D EVERYONE~!

****

Kyoy : You left today! WAH! I miss ya! I hope your reading this while your there! I hope your trip was safe! Aaaah! Its a REAL BUMMER we're not classmates! But don't worry, I promise I'll got to your room everyday! YEAH! Hehehehe! Anyway, take care!!! :D

****

Yuko2 : SACLAA!!! I miss ya! I don't know your room yet! WAH! SANA... magkaklase tayo! Pero mukhang malabo yon... Aaaah! Dugtong ka kase! But still... I wish... you and Kyoy would become classmates... so that at least both of you are together! And I can fetch you in your room everyday! YEAH! Heheheh! Anyway, take care!!! :D

****

RANDOM CONVERSATIONS : 

****

Yahiko : Why did you delete the other parts? I thought it was good.

****

Aya : YOU DID?!

****

Kyoy : I think Yahiko is finally praising your work!

****

Aya : ...YAY! *all smiley*

****

Yahiko : _*sweatdrop* _What did I say?

****

Jet : You actually admitted her work was good? Well... I guess it is...

****

Tidus : _*laughing* _Now even Jet is saying it!

****

Rikku : YAY! _*imitates Aya*_

****

Yuna : Why are you saying 'YAY'... Rikku?

****

Rikku : I dunno... I just wanna imitate Aya! YAY! 

__

Yuna and Tidus sweatdrop...

****

Auron : _*turns away* _...kids these days.

****

Tidus : So you FINALLY admit you're old! 

****

Auron : _*....*_

****

Jet : I like him. He's... un-noisy.

****

Aya : Riiiight. What about Virignia? You like her and she's not exactly a quiet woman.

****

Jet : _*blushes* _....Huh?

****

Aya : _*smirks* _You're in the state of denial.

****

Jet : Whatever.

Yuko : He sounds like Squall.

****

Kyoy : Jet is Squall's idol!

****

Janus : Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean... Squall was shown first rather than us and Jet. 

****

Jet : Yeah... but Squall's DEFINITELY NOT my idol!

****

Aya : Hey! Janus didn't get hit by the mallet! 

****

Janus : You're right! I didn't get --- _*gets hit by the mallet*_

****

Jet : I knew it was too good to be true.

****

Virginia : _*giggling* _You're right.

****

Yahiko : ANYWAY, Aya, why did you delete other parts?

****

Kyoy : YEAH! WHY?

****

Yuko : Yeah! Why?

****

Aya : I'll leave that for the next chappie! So that the next chappie will be the 2nd to the last! :D

****

Kyoy : I thought this would be the second to the last?

****

Aya : Heheheh... :D


	15. Sightseeing Date!

****

author's notes : HEYA everyone! How are you! Here it is, the 2nd to the last chappie of My Mistake! YEEHA! Heheheh! Lost Memory, here I come! LoL! Heheh! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this and reading your reviews. Out of all my fics, this one had the most feedbacks. Everyone, thanks sooooo much!!!!!

****

DISCLAIMER : Even after 14 chapters, I still don't own WA3. WAH!!! 

****

Janus : And even after 14 chapters... I still haven't made an appearance in this fic!

****

Jet : Your name was mentioned.

****

Janus : That's only a name!

****

Jet : _*rolls his eyes*_

****

Aya : _*evil grin* _Don't worry... Janus... this just might be your chapter… and this might be the most… umm… interesting chapter for Jet and Virginia… bwahahahah… _*walks away, still laughing hysterically*_

****

Jet : _*looks to Virginia* _I think we should run away from the set right about now.

****

Virginia : _*sweat dropping* _I think you're right. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

Chapter 15

by aya_yahiko/terrandagger

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Grunt.

****

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Uh... its still too early," Jet muttered irritably, as he opened his eyes, waking due to the knocking on the door. Mumbling something, he tried to rise out of bed, only to find out that he could not. Someone was tugging on his sleeve...

"Wha---?" He mustered out, as looking at his sleeve, only to find a small petite arm gripping on to it. _'Virginia...' _He blushed, seeing that she was right beside him, asleep. 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Argh..." He stopped looking at the honey haired maiden for a moment, and slowly released her grip from his sleeve. Finally standing up and heading for the door, he was surprised at what he saw.

The house was fixed! It was neat! It looked simple, but elegant. It wasn't the dusty, shattered house that he used to live in.

__

'Maybe I can finally call this a home...' 

He smiled at that thought.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

He mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the door, and so as he opened it, he kinda expected who he was going to see.

"GOOD MORNING!" Aitre greeted cheerfully, as she entered the house without even Jet's consent. Rolling his eyes, the silver haired boy was about to close the door, when another hand pushed it opened again.

"Am I not welcome, punk?" Another voice said, as the owner of it entered, following the ocean eyed maiden. Again, Jet sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Janus." He muttered, as finally being able to close the door. Turning to the 2 visitors, he gave them knowing looks. "Aren't you a bit waaay too early?" The amethyst orbed one said, as crossing his arms. He was obviously annoyed, and he didn't mind hiding it. "Or did you plan this to irritate me?"

"Oh, you know us so well." Janus said sarcastically, as looking around the place. He seemed to notice the nice change. "Hey! What happened here? It looks... nice!"

Aitre looked around also, and found her companion to be right. "I can't believe you finally fixed this place, Adam!" She said happily, as plunging down to the sofa. For the first time, dust didn't erupt when she did.

Leaning on a wall, Jet yawned and hung his head down. He was still sleepy. "It wasn't me who fixed this place." He stated plainly, speaking as he closed his eyes. "It was Ginny."

"Ginny?" The blue haired Drifter mused, as placing a hand on his hips. Jet always insulted him when he did that, saying he looked gay. "Who's that?"

The silver haired woman seemed to be thinking for a moment, then it suddenly clicked in her mind. "Ginny is Virginia, right?" Aitre mused, as placing a few flowers in the vase in front of her. "Ginny is short for Virginia... so I suppose that's her."

"Virginia? Who's that?" Janus asked, still retaining his hand-on-hips position. Really, if he weren't sleepy, Jet would've called him gay a million times now. "Is she this punk's new girlfriend?"

The silver haired Drifter yawned again and stared at his old rival. "I never thought you would forget Virginia Maxwell, Janus." He said casually, as starting to walk back to the bedroom, leaving his former enemy wide eyed and jaw dropped. 

"Virginia Maxwell...!?" The blue haired one asked, and followed Jet to the room, there, he saw a young girl sprawled on the bed, yet already awake. Honey hair and unmistakable emerald eyes. "Virginia!"

Hearing her name and seeing two people enter the room, the maiden rose and yawned. "G'morning Jet! G'morning..." Her eyes widened at the sight. 

"JANUS?!"

"Told ya he lived here..." Jet simply stated, as watching the two hang their jaw open.

"So... it really is Virginia Maxwell." The blue haired Drifter said, as looking at his silver haired rival. "Thought it was some girlfriend of this punk over here. Well... then again, this kid isn't a ladies man. So bringing girlfriend's to his house would be completely unnatural."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Adam said while rolling his eyes. Honestly, he didn't like flirting with girls. But most guys seemed to enjoy it. Oh well. He averted his gaze to his honey haired friend, and stared at her in concern. "You still sleepy?" 

She smiled at him, and in response, shook her head. "Nah, I'm ok now. Besides, its good that I got to wake up! Then..." She trailed her voice off on purpose, as if wanting to irritate her comrade. 

"Then...?" He said, some impatience and irritance in his voice.

Aitre knew what this girl was planning. As a sister, she thought that Ginny was a very compatible partner for Adam, since she was caring, and it was so obvious that they loved each other a lot. And besides, with her around, this anti-social sibling of hers might get out more.

"...We can go sightseeing!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

****

An hour later…

"Ginny, are you finished?" Jet said to the door, hoping the emerald orbed maiden would hear. She had been in the bedroom for quite sometime now. 

"Don't rush things, Adam!" It was another voice which replied from the other end of the door. Aitre. Of course. She had been the one dressing Virginia up.

Sighing, the silver haired Drifter plopped down on the sofa, where his rival was sitting. He didn't speak a word to him, and the other, in return, didn't expect to be spoken to. This was Jet Enduro we were talking about, after all. 

They sat in silence for minutes, and still, the 2 women weren't finished. Getting frustrated, the amethyst orbed treasure hunter spoke. 

"When are they going to be through?" He said to Janus, hoping that his former enemy's answer would calm him. 

"Awww… don't be impatient." The blue haired one replied, as putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Women always take long to dress up. But trust me about this one. When they're through, the way they look is worth the wait."

__

'Worth the wait…?' Jet let all Janus's words sink in. Come to think of it, he had never seen Virginia dress up before. Of course, 2 years ago, secretly, he had thought that she would look beautiful in anything she wore, even though he had only seen her where 3 things : Her usual everyday dress, a dress when they would just rest, and a nightgown.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Jet, Aitre came out of the room, a huge grin spread all over her face. "I think I did a good job." She spoke, and motioned Virginia to step out. "Come on, its ok," She said, as if reassuring the honey haire maiden who still didn't want to come out of the room. "Its ok, 'Nia. You look great."

Footsteps could be heard nearing the door, along with a small voice that said, "Thanks" and "If you say so…"

And soon, hesitantly, she stepped out.

And the 2 men's eyes widened. 

_'She's beautiful…' _(**A/N : **I won't tell you who thought that… _*smile* _I think you guys already know.)

"Umm… do I look ok?" Virginia asked, her eyes directed towards the silver haired Drifter in front of her. He and Janus seemed to be in a trance, but fortunately, he snapped out of it earlier. 

"You look wonderful…" Jet was able to muster, and he could feel already the blood rising to his cheeks. She was wearing a green summer dress, which had a fading tone going bottom to up. The dress… it made her eyes look like they were emerald themselves. And her hair was tied in a weird way… kinda like Rikku's from Final Fantasy X. It made her look… "Beautiful…" 

He couldn't believe he had said that out loud.

The ocean eyed girl giggled at her brother's reaction. He was blushing, and so was this young girl he fell in love with. They were such a cute couple! She would have to take pictures later… ohohohohoho… she would regret it for life if she didn't snapshot the moments of this day… (**A/N : **Ok, Aitre and the gang are beginning to act like the Card Captor Sakura gang in this chapter. Oh well…) 

"Now Janus, uh…" Aitre started,as looking knowingly to the blue haired Drifter. "Haven't we got errands to do?"

Raising his eyebrows, Janus shook his head. "We do? I don't remember --- OUCH!" 

The ocean eyed girl had elbowed him -- and hard.

"Of course we do!" She had continued, as smiling sweetly to Jet and Virignia. "So… I guess we have to leave you alone to go sightseeing!"

"Us?!" Jet exclaimed, immediately turning red. He had to accompany her around the village… alone!? And she was wearing that… dress… that made her look… uh… how would he last this day? "Sis??!"

"Sorry, Adam!" Aitre exclaimed hurriedly as dragging Janus out the door. She waved goodbye and said, "Toodles!" as running as far away as possible from the couple. Couple… hmm… yeah, you could call them a couple now! Yay!

After sweat dropping at his sister and at his rival, Jet did the only thing he knew he was to do. He was trapped! Looking at Virginia, he couldn't help but blush as he held out his hand. "Let's go…?"

She nodded and smiled as a reply. "Yes!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The day was nearly ending, and they had explored and done most things Poste Town was famous for. Since the Prophets fixed Filgaia, although not really intentionally, there were lakes and rivers that once again flowed with pure fresh water. Thus… 

…They were able to go fishing.

"Aha!" Virginia exclaimed as pulling out a large fish from the sea. Reeling it in, she put it in her pail, which was now filled with lots of fishes. 

Jet sweat dropped at her actions. Even in a casual dress, she acted like a tomboy. He smiled a little. For an odd reason… he liked her that way. 

"How many fishes have you caught, Jet?" Her voice was melodious and sweet, and a small giggle could be heard from her when she glanced at her companion's pail.

The silver haired Drifter scowled and grunted. One measley fish! 

Giggling again, Virginia ruffled his hair. "Aw, c'mon Jet. That's alright. C'mon, lets take a walk!"

With that, she pulled him, making him go "Woah!" and drop all other fishing materials. Soon, they were taking a relaxing brisk through the small trail in Poste's park. 

"Jet…" The honey haired maiden suddenly muttered, breaking their short silence. "Are you happy now?"

Looking at her disbelievingly, Jet sighed and smirked. "What's not to be happy about?"

"Well… I just thought…" She seemed hesitant with words. "You know, maybe… you would like it better if I wasn't here." She took in a breath before continuing, and her eyes refused to contact with his. "I mean… I think you have a very happy life now. You have your friends here, then your family… What more could you ask for?"

The amehyst eyed one stopped in his tracks and turned to her, who also stopped. "Ginny," He started, his face serious. "For the past 8 years that I can remember, I always knew that somewhere, I had a family. I searched for them, but instead, I found you." He paused, looking at her face if she was even listening. Of course, she was. "To tell the truth, I did find family in you guys. But then, I left, because I was scared to face the truth. I only realized afterwards how stupid I was. I knew you guys were mad at me for leaving like that, so.. I'm sorry."

Virginia was supposed to retort that none of them held any grudges against him, but decided to stay quiet, because it seemed he still wanted to say something. Looking at him, her eyes urged him to continue.

"A weeks days after I left, Werner found me and told me the truth. I thought to myself how ignorant I was, because then, I shouldn't have left you if he would tell me anyways. Your old man helped me find this village, and introduced me to my 'real' family." He paused again, and Virignia seemed to see some hesitance and pain in his purple orbs. "…Not like they considered me family. At first, it was really only Aitre who even spoke to me. But then, all of them seemed to slowly accept me. I felt happy, but there was still something missing."

He started to feel that they were standing for quite a while, so he led the emerald eyed maiden to sit on a bench. When they were both comfortable, he continued. He was glad that he could finally let his feelings out. This is the first time in history he talked this long.

"So, I went out with Lombardia, hoping to find out what was missing. For months, I seached out, becoming a Drifter again. I took on the name 'Adam' so that no one would recognize me. Then… I came to Boot Hill… and found you again." He smiled a little and added, "Or rather, you found me… then… I knew what was missing." 

He paused, then took a breath. Virginia seemed to be anticipating what he was going to say.

"…It was you."

Silence. 

"WAI! Jet!" Virignia exclaimed as she pounced on him, hugging him. She was so happy! Sure, they had already admitted their feelings, but… "I… I missed you so much when you were gone! Did you know how miserable I was?!" She was starting to cry now. Had what he said really got her emotional?

Returning her embrace, Jet kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. This reminded him of the night on the rooftop in Humphrey's Peak. The difference is : no one was spying on them.

Or at least that's what he thought. 

…You could see a slight camera flash from behind the trees, the light so weak it was unnoticeable. But anyway, that's another story.

"Ginny…" He mumbled softly into her hair. "I'll never leave you again. Promise."

She giggled and tightened her embrace. "I know. Hmm… this is the first time you've talked so much."

He chuckled and released her slowly. When he stared into her eyes, a thought came into his mind, and his cheeks grew red at the thought of it. He knew he had everything set up, but was he ready to ask?

"Jet?" Virginia mused his name and touched his forehead. "Are you alright? You're all red."

He mumbled an "I'm fine." and smiled slightly. He saw her smile back and ruffle his hair, that annoying habit of hers. But he would have to get used to it if…

If he asked that question.

Should he?

He looked into her emerald orbs and tried to search for the answer there.

Was now… the right time? 

"Virginia… Uh…" His face was probably as red as an apple now. "You know… I… I… love you, right?"

She giggled softly at his words, and took his hand. "'Course I do! I love you too, Jet!" 

He inhaled deeply.

It was time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heheheh… do you know what Jet was supposed to ask…? I think you guys do… =)

****

author's notes : LOL! Okay, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONG TO UPDATE! I kinda got a bad writer's block… and this is the effect of it. WAH! But at least, haha! YeAH! The next chapter is the last one! AND I'M NOT KIDDING THIS TIME! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, thankies to everyone! Hope you enjoyed! (I also hope that this chapter was not too corney.) THANK YOU!!!!

**__**

Hi to Kyoy and Yuko2!!!

****

To Peril : I know that Tidus is alive, I've seen that ending. Its after the credits, right? In FFX International? :D And I think FFX-2 is cool! My copy is still in Japanese, though… and I can't play so well. But I think its cool that Yuna can change clothes and all during battle. And I like the song Real Emotion. Heheheh! Anyway, thanks for telling me your opinion!! Thanks also for reviewing! :D


	16. My Mistake

****

author's notes : Hey everyone! MWAHAHAHAH! LAST CHAPTER! Heheheh… I'm glad I got to write this fic, and now, I'm glad that I can finish it! Heheheh! Okie, Lost Memory, here I come! YEEHA!

DISCLAIMER : Even at the very end, I own nothing. If I did have enough money to buy WA3, I would make a WA3-2, and make J/V actually come together! Mwahahhaha!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

My Mistake

Chapter 16

By aya_yahiko/terrandagger

"Teww us another stowy, daddy!"

"YEAH!" 

Jet moaned in frustration. "Another one?" As he spoke, he could hear slight giggling from behind him. He turned, seeing Virginia looking at **them**, laughing.

He did the only thing he could do at the moment : Plead for help. "Ginny… help me!"

"No way! I have to clean the house." She giggled again, and her husband gave her a glaring look. Smiling, she thought, _'Some things will never change.'_

And with that, she left him with the two energetic 3 year olds. 

It had been 4 years ever since that date. Soon enough, they got married, and had 2 children. Twins! Heheh. The lady of the two had long silver hair and emerald eyes, while the lad had spiky brown hair and his father's rare amethyst eyes. Each of them had their own fair share of attitudes from their parents, but unluckily for Jet, they both got their mother's persuasive and too-happy personality.

"Teww us a stowy about you and Mommy, Daddy!" The girl of the 2 said, as nearing him. Picking her up and letting her settle on his lap, he pinched her nose first before replying.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you'll help Mommy clean today."

She smiled and cheered, her emerald orbs showing pure innocence and happiness. "Ok!"

"What about me, dad?" The boy of the two said, his short auburn hair bouncing as he approached his father. "Will you tell me a stowy too?"

Jet grinned and took his little replica into his arms. "Of course. But you have to help your sister afterwards."

"Ummm… Okay."

"Now lets see… what kind of story did you guys want?" The silver haired Drifter hoped that it didn't need anything that involved imagination.

"We want a love stowy!" The silver haired maiden exclaimed, and as she smiled her father couldn't help but resemble her to his sister and wife. "Wight, Astral?"

The brother looked like as if he was going to puke. "A **love **stowy? No way! Boys don't like love stowies, right dad?" 

Jet sweat dropped big time. _'Okaaaay,… these two will have no more talks with Kaitlyn.' _"Uh… I don't know, Astral. But I guess some men do. But you like action stories, right?"

Astral nodded with delight. "Yeah dad! Something with action! Bang bang bang!" And along with those words, the little one jumped off his father's lap, doing some macho poses up front and making fake ARM noises. "Someday, dad's gonna teach me how to use ARMs! Right dad?"

"Hey! Daddy's gonna teach me too! But…" Obviously, his sister would not agree to his 'story' request. "I want a love stowy! Not action!"

"Action!"

"Love!"

"Action!"

"Love!"

And their fight went on and on and on and on and on and on and on… _(A/n : Geez… all that for a category of a story? Hehehe… I guess that's sibling rivalry.) _until another voice joined them, giving their bickering a stop.

"What if daddy tells you a story with love and action?" It obviously wasn't their father's voice, for it was female. The twins looked up to see their mother peering down at them, and also giving knowing looks to their father. "What about it, Jet? A story with love and action?"

__

'Kaitlyn, what have you been telling these two?' "Umm… uh… sure." Waitta minute… why did he say that? He didn't know any story with both love and action in it! He looked to Ginny for some help, but she was just giving him **that **knowing look. As if she knew a story to tell. _'Well, she should tell it! I dunno any love and action stories!!!'_

But then… it suddenly him.

A story with romance and adventure…

Action and… uh… love…

…

Of course!

"I think daddy's ready to tell the stowy," Astral whispered to his sister as they settled down. Their mother had gone back to the kitchen, and weirdly, she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Their father, on the other hand, was in a trance-like state. The amethyst eyed lad nudged the silver haired youngster to call out to their dad… they were both getting impatient. They wanted a story! =)

"Daddy?" Astra mused, as she waved her little hand over Jet's face. "Are you weady?" 

Snapping out of his thoughts, our silver haired Drifter found himself staring into his child's emerald orbs. "Uh… yeah. A story with love and romance, huh?"

The twins both nodded. 

"Okay then, you guys listen well." The amethyst orbed treasure hunter smiled as he knew what to tell. "I have the perfect story."

Both smiled as they heard that. "What's the title, dad? And what's it about?" Their small questioning voices could be heard as their eyes shone with attentiveness. "Is it about saving the world?"

Jet could only nod to that. "Its about a team who had to save the world… and their adventures in between. They're 4 Drifters… one girl and three boys. I'll start off when they met… and then when one of the boys left…"

"Awwe you sure that stowy has love in it?" One of the little youngsters interrupted, for she doubted that what she wanted to hear would be told. "Its sounds like its only action."

Her father patted her on the head. "Would I ever lie to you, Astra?"

She smiled as she saw her dad's point. "…Nope!"

"Right. Now let me finish." Jet paused as he gathered as many memories as he could remember. "When one of the boys left… the girl became really sad…"

"Waitta minute, dad!" This time it was the male of the two who halted his story-telling. "You'we tewwing us what its about… but we dunno the title yet!"

Their father looked at them in amazement. _'What an intelligent yet loud pair…' _He sighed at that thought, yet smiled soon after. _'Just like their mother… ' _He kept grinning as he caught a glimpse of honey colored hair from the kitchen, but then suddenly remembered what his children were demanding for.

~~~~~~~~~~

A title.

Great.

I'm not really good at this field. You know, telling stories and all. These kids should stay with Clive for a week.

Uh… c'mon, think of something, Jet!

Its about a boy… sheesh… rephrase that… its about me… Virginia, Gallows and Clive…

Darn it! What's a good title for this? 

Hmmm…

The boy left… I left… 

He regretted it… I regretted it…

It was a big mistake…

Mistake…

That's it!

I've got it! The title! 

I looked to the two children that I would treasure all my life. They were just like their mother : demanding, persuasive, cheerful, happy, determined, and of course… cute all the same… (hey, they also have some of me!) and I saw them patiently (hey, this is a miracle!) waiting for my answer.

This is what I regretted doing in my life. Leaving her and escaping my past. All of this…

It was… 

****

"My mistake."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

author's notes : Corney ending!!! Sorry! But I've never ended a fic before, so please bear with me! Anyway, I hope you liked it! This is the end of My Mistake! I am very happy that I reached 100 reviews with this ficcie! Heheh! Thank you to everyone! To all those who reviewed, gave me ideas, thank you! You have my gratitude. **Please wait a bit for the Bloopers chapter and the Credits chapter!** I think I'll be posting them tomorrow~! Heheh! And may I ask a favor from you guys? **Please read my fic 'A Fantasy'! **Its in the Final Fantasy section, but its original. I only put it in FF because the summons, items, etc. are from FF. But the characters are orig! :D Its okay if you don't want to read it, though, I'll understand.** But still, thank you to everyone!!!! :D**

__


End file.
